Tainted Soul
by Puppybaddog
Summary: Yet another fic of Gambit after Antarctica...rated M to be safe...complete
1. Chapter 1

Tainted Soul /Puppybaddog

Summary: yet another fic of Gambit after Antarctica

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue

Chapter 1

A few weeks after Remy was left to die in that frozen wasteland called Antarctica, Xavier had picked up on the mutant's signal and had sent Scott, Bobby and Hank to get him out, they had found him unconscious in the freezing snow. Scott looked back from the cockpit as Hank laid a few blankets on the thief, checking the IV's he seemed dead at first glance his body was badly bruised and looked beaten, Hank couldn't even open the thief's hands he was extremely pale and to Hank's medical knowledge Remy had recently slipped into a coma.

Scott and Bobby helped Hank carry Gambit on a stretcher back into med-lab to get him settled into one of the beds, where Charles was waiting for them. By then everyone in the mansion knew of Gambit's sudden arrival. Keeping silent Charles stayed in a corner watching as Hank did his best to try and save the thief's life. After about two hours Hank draped and electric blanket over the frigid Cajun in order to slowly warm him up, plugging it in he sighed as he again looked at the thief's hands and grimaced a bit shaking his head. He gently laid them at the Cajun's side in two bowls filled with a new type of jelly that was supposed to help frostbite patients to regain a bit of movement within their limbs. Hank then turned to Charles. "That's all I can do for now I'm afraid…"

"Thank you Hank…" Charles sighed taking a deep breath, "I just hope we weren't too late…" he whispered.

Three days later Remy's eyes slowly began to flutter, "That's it Gambit we need you to wake up…" Hank tried to coax as he sat beside the Cajun, examining his fingers, slowly moving them in his claws the jelly seemed to work a little as he was able to open the thief's hands. Although it didn't mean that Gambit would get full movement of his hands as he used to, thankfully his feet weren't as badly damaged as his hands.

"Who ya talking to Hank?" Bobby asked as he leaned against the door with an evil grin.

Hank turned to the sound of the voice and gave a small smile, "Remy's slowly trying to wake up…I'm just simply letting him hear me, so he won't be frightened when he finally opens his eyes."

"Frightened?" Bobby frowned then remembered that the thief was left to die, "Oh yeah never mind…so how do you think he's gonna react once he finds out that he's here?"

"Fear mostly…being left behind by his own teammates then brought back…I imagine he might want to know what we would want with him…"

Bobby frowned as he stared at Gambit, "Yeah well at least he wasn't tortured like the others…"

Hank quirked an eyebrow at Drake's answer, then looked back to Remy, "Perhaps…but I'd say he has suffered enough…"

Bobby frowned at the man's answer, "What do you mean by that?"

"You haven't seen the scars on his body have you…most are very old…We don't know much about our Arcadian's past life…perhaps we were too quick to judge…maybe he was forced to lead the Marauders…We've no idea what kind of hold Sinister had on the man." He sighed.

Bobby's eyes widened a bit, he hadn't thought about Sinister's part in the story his thoughts were broken when he heard someone else speak.

"Hey Hank how's Gumbo doin'?" Logan strolled into the lab, followed by Scott and Jean.

"Oh Hank says that Remy's slowly trying ta wake up…" Bobby drawled as he stared at the man lying still on the bed.

"Really…" Scott walked to Remy's right side and looked at the thief closely, his eyelids were fluttering madly then looked at Bobby as he spoke.

"Say Hank ya think it's a good idea ta have everybody in here, I mean with what you just said earlier and all?" Bobby asked as he approached the bed.

Scott smirked then looked back to Remy and gasped, "Uh Hank…" he whispered, Hank turned and gave a small smile as the thief's eyes were now wide open. Hank then frowned a bit, Remy's eyes wouldn't focus on anyone or anything.

XxXxX

As his mind slowly processed where he was and who were the voices of the people he heard. Everyone was told to step back and keep quiet Remy then took a slow deep breath his eyes narrowed as he saw the concerned faces of the X-men surrounding him. Realizing with dread where he was he closed his eyes hoping they'd take the hint and go away but alas they wanted to know if he was alright or in any pain…why the hell would they care about that…the bastards.

"Remy can you hear me?" Hank asked as he stood and took his pulse. "Remy…one word that's all I want…" Hank tried to coax but Remy kept his eyes closed as he concentrated on breathing, turning his head to his right Remy refused to speak, not that he was able to in the first place, his throat felt as if it were rubbed raw.

XxXxX

Two days had passed by rather quickly and Hank always entered med-lab with a smile while looking after the Cajun, always speaking in a positive tone, "Good-morning Remy…How are you feeling today Remy?…Would you like to say something today Remy?" Hank sighed as he looked at his patient. Remy still hadn't spoken a word, every plate of food he had brought Remy had refused to touch it. "Breakfast was very good this morning…Jean made it…" he tried, but the thief still refused to even look at the man, "Storm came to visit you yesterday do you remember?...She promised she'd come back today…Remy you have to try and eat something…" He whispered then put the tray on the other bed, slowly he tugged on the blankets to look at Remy's hands which were bound and resting against his chest, "Can you move your fingers?" he asked looking up, Remy frowned but still didn't answer, "Perhaps tomorrow then…" Hank sighed as he covered the thief again.

Remy just sat there wrapped up in the heavy blankets, looking at the sheets on the bed. He just kept his mouth shut even thought the X-Men didn't act it he could very well feel them, sure a few seemed glad that he was alive but they still didn't trust him. So if they didn't trust him what was the point in being all nice and happy towards them? What was he supposed to be grateful that they had brought him back…they're the ones who left him out there in the first place with no chance in hell of coming out of there alive. As he now felt the pain from his body Remy was extremely pissed every time Hank would try and look at his wounds or try to treat his hands, Remy would try to push him away.

Now Remy had one goal in mind, get the hell out of here as soon as possible. But what plagued his thoughts were would they let him, or did they just bring him back to finish the job, do it right make sure he would die horribly as did the Morlocks.

The Professor had a small smile on his lips as he came to visit the crafty thief, Remy though pretended to be asleep as he snuggled in his blankets that were up to his nose, only his eyes and the top of his head were visible, his arms were wrapped around his chest to try and feel a little warmth, he wasn't in the mood to hear the man's ramblings or his stupid excuses and so tried to ignore the telepath all together.

"Good morning Remy…" Charles chirped as he parked his chair beside the bed looking at the thief with a bit of concern. Remy kept his eyes closed, knowing that Xavier knew he was not sleeping. "We need to have a talk Remy…Hank tells me that you still refuse to eat and to let him care for your injuries…" he sighed as he leaned forward in his chair, "You don't need to stay in med-lab, you can walk around the mansion if you like…try to get a little exercise…" he tried.

'Yeah sure…exercise like I didn't have enough romping through the banks of snow and ice for two fucken weeks…' Remy growled in his head as he tried to wrap the blanket tighter against himself and still refused to speak to the man. Sensing the anger radiating from the thief and not knowing what else to say Charles sighed as he leaned back in his chair and watched the sick thief as he pretended to sleep, thinking that being in the room might perhaps comfort Remy in some way.

XxXxX

Two weeks later, Hank had informed Charles that Remy was deemed healthy enough to be able to leave med lab, although he still wouldn't be able to do anything too strenuous. Scott entered med-lab with an evil smirk plastered on his face, "Morning Hank…" he grinned then stopped at Remy's bed, "Morning Remy…guess what today you are coming for a walk…Professor wants to talk to you…so come on get up get dressed and let's go…" he smiled dropping some new clothes on the bed, then stood up straight and crossed his arms. Remy slowly opened his eyes and glared at Scott silently telling him to go fuck himself and closed his eyes as he made himself a bit more comfortable. Only to feel a sharp tug on the blankets, "I'm to drag you up there kicking and screaming if I have to…" Scott continued as he pulled another blanket off the bed.

Remy glared at Scott, "Oh Remy's…sure you'd…enj-oy dat honor…homme but be warned ya to-uch dis here…Cajun and I'll blow dat…fuck-en arm of yours…of ya misera-ble corpse…" he whispered his voice hoarse.

Scott quirked an eyebrow, "Well at least ya haven't lost that fighting spirit of yours…and look Hank I got him to talk…" Scott smirked as he looked to the beast, "I should be a doctor…" Scott chuckled softly.

"Let's not get carried away…" Hank smiled, as he stood by Remy's side, "Come Remy let's help you get dressed…"

Remy reluctantly sat up slowly and grabbed the clothes on the bed, swatting at Hank's hands, and glared at Scott as he took a step forward silently daring him to try and touch the thief. Taking the hint Scott stepped back with a smile and leaned against the door waiting until Remy had finished getting dressed.

Fifteen minutes later a limping Remy grasped the railing as they walked up the stairs leaning against the wall to help support his weight and sliding across it he ignored the stares and glares from the others as he was being led to the Professor's office. Scott still held a smile as he opened the door and gestured for Remy to enter. Remy a bit annoyed at the smug look on Scott's face pushed Scott against the door and nudged his elbow in Cyclops' gut, Scott grunted but did not lay a hand on the thief. Remy then watched the door close and turned his head towards the man who was the world's most powerful telepath locking eyes with him, Remy looked at him with an uncaring eye yet it had a hint of a glare within. "Please sit down Remy…" Charles gestured to one of the chairs in front of the desk. Remy stood for a moment still staring then took a few limping steps forward and plopped down on one of the leather chairs, a bit grateful that he could now sit down and rest from the long tiring walk.

The silence was excruciatingly long as neither spoke. Xavier eyed Remy over he was wearing a black t-shirt over a white long sleeved shirt, a pair of khaki pants and black boots he sighed as he thought for a moment on how to start this conversation, "Ya wanna…get dis ov-ah with M'sieu…I got a…two o'clock sta-lking appointment…where everyo-ne keeps an eye…on me ta make su-re I don…do any harm ta an-yone else…" Remy seethed in a whisper his voice still rough.

Charles sighed as he leaned back in his chair, "Now Remy I'm sure you know that for you to stay here…I must insist that you allow Hank to care for your injuries…"

Remy rolled his eyes, "Den I won' stay here…" he drawled.

"Remy please you are very sick…"

"And who's fa-ult is dat?" Remy muttered as he slowly stood and headed for the door, he had heard enough and was done talking.

Charles lifted an eyebrow at the man as he could suddenly sense his emotions, "We are not done yet Remy…" he raised his voice a bit to try to get him to stay.

"I say we are…" Remy hissed, as he roughly opened the door then slammed it shut behind him.

Charles sighed as he leaned his elbows on his desk resting his chin on his hands looking at the door, he didn't want to do this but apparently Remy didn't want to listen and Charles had no other choice, closing his eyes he began to concentrate.

XxXxX

Remy growled as he made his way downstairs, Scott in hot pursuit, climbing down the stairs as fast as his body would let him Remy sighed as he was stopped in the hallway that led outside as he was suddenly met with Logan, Jean, Rogue and Bobby at the mansion entrance courtesy of Charles who had asked them to stop him from leaving, Scott stayed at the foot of the stairs blocking his path. Remy looked around for a way out, not seeing one he sighed.

"Remy where are you going…you can't leave you're sick…" Jean pleaded stepping forward.

Remy frowned a bit as he narrowed his eyes, "Go ta hell comes ta mind…" he whispered as he glanced to his left towards the rec room were a few mutants were watching at the door. "I've already been there…an I don't recommend goin again…" he continued then looked at Jean, then at Rogue, "Of course with you I'm sure that would be the exception…Why don't you all go for a visit I'm sure ya'll would fit in quite nicely…cold hearted bastards dat ya are…" he whispered coughing a few times trying to clear his throat.

Logan had heard enough and not one for patience lunged forward grabbing Remy by the shirt and slammed him against the wall, Remy winced as he had the wind knocked out of him, "Listen you little shit…" Remy's eyes flared up at the way he was being treated, and he grabbed Logan's shirt, and belt Logan could see the pain in his eyes as Remy forced his powers to charge, the belt and shirt.

"Non…you fucken listen homme…" he hissed, Logan slowly let go of Gambit lifting his arms at his sides as he felt the heat radiating off of his clothes, he might have the ability to heal any injury but being blown up wasn't something he felt like going through today. "Ya listen real good…I-DID-NOT-KILL-ANYONE…I heard Sinister had found out where the Morlocks were…I rushed aftah da Marauders to try and stop them…" he breathed taking a deep breath Remy continued.

"Unfortunately I was too late…even though I had managed ta save that little girl and got injured by doin' so…ya'll didn't want ta believe me cause ya know nothin' bout me…I NEVAH LIED IN MY WHOLE LIFE…I was punished fo something I didn't do I always am…Ya just wanted someone ta blame and ya chose po old little Remy LeBeau…" he gasped coughing a few times.

"Da nobody da fucken thief…Even though I felt like shit because of what happened, kept thinkin' if I'd only gotten there sooner, If only I'd been able ta run faster…" Remy looked down and shook his head trying to calm himself, and control his breathing, he then looked back to Logan, "I took dat punishment without complaint…and ya'll are still fucken pissed dat I lived…" Remy was now furious, "Fine ya want Remy ta suffer more?" He growled, "Would dat make ya'll happy?" he yelled as he took the charge back within his body. The pain could very well be seen on his face. Logan released a shaky breath but quickly found himself kicked in the gut as Remy pushed him away and rushed down the hall heading towards the kitchen.

Scott grabbed at him but Remy quickly turned him around and amazingly threw him over his shoulder. Remy might have been sick, broken and extremely exhausted, but he wasn't about to let them stop him. Entering the kitchen and pulling open a drawer, Remy grabbed a knife, pausing for a moment the knife shaking in his hand, he didn't hear the people yell at him to stop as he ran the sharp blade across his wrists.

Logan was the first to grab the knife and throw it across the counter grabbing a dish towel he quickly approached Remy and tried to wrap the towel around his bleeding wrists to try and stop the blood as it gushed out, but Remy only pushed him away, "What da hell are ya doing isn't dis what ya fucken wanted…me ta die…" Remy seethed through clenched teeth. As Scott slowly approached his left side, Bobby went for his right Jean and Rogue stayed at the door.

"Are you crazy…" Scott yelled as he lunged forward Remy stepped back, grabbed Scott by the back of his neck and slammed the man's head against the fridge, "Fuck…ow…" Scott groaned as he massaged his forehead, and looked back at the glaring Cajun who was now on the defensive, "We don't want you to die…" Scott yelled. A few others who had just entered the kitchen approached about ready to try and tackle the thief to the ground but Scott motioned for them to back off.

Remy was now extremely pale and breathed heavily as he eyed them all a huge puddle of blood circling his boots, he leaned against the fridge shacking violently as he began to swerve around starting to lose balance, "Aheh…dat's hard ta believe…" he chuckled softly, "Bullshit…ya'll forget Remy be an empath…" he growled eyeing every single one of them, "I can feel it pourin' out of ya…ya'll reek of so much hate towards me it's making me sick…" he hissed as he dropped to one knee then let himself drop to the floor.

Seeing his chance Scott quickly kneeled down, Logan handed him one of the towels. Scott grabbed Remy's left wrist and had managed to wrap the towel around it while Jean had her hands wrapped around his right applying as much pressure to the wound as she could manage. As Logan grabbed a few more towels and gave them to her. Remy was now exhausted and couldn't fight back. At that moment Hank rushed into the room, "Out of my way…" he ordered pushing the students to the side, his eyes went wide at all the blood on the floor, "KURT…" he yelled out, "Get Kurt in here now…" he ordered. A few X-men rushed out of the room to go look for the blue mutant, suddenly smelling brimstone Hank grabbed Remy and turned to the man, "Get us to med-lab now…" he ordered.

Kurt nodded touching them both Jean grabbed Kurt's leg as the mutant teleported out of the kitchen, arriving to med-lab, Hank told Jean to get a few bags of blood he had collected from each mutant a little while back. He had them stored just in case of an emergency, Jean rushed out while he and Kurt laid a convulsing Remy on one of the beds. "Don' bo-ther Doc…appare-ntly I ai-n't wort-h savin'…" Remy mumbled then started coughing, and gasped for breath.

Charles arrived moments later a frown on his face, "Hank?"

"Not now…" Hank growled as he wrapped another bandage around a shaking wrist, throwing the blood soaked ones in a metal tray beside the bed, Kurt had backed away and just stood in a corner. Jean was in the lab fumbling with the bags of blood trying to find the ones that were Remy's type. Freaking out knowing that if she didn't hurry up Remy would die. Finding the bags she rushed into the medical bay and hung them on one of the poles, Hank quickly injected the IV in Remy's arm hoping that they weren't too late.

XxXxX

Three days later Remy's eyes slowly opened, looking around he frowned as he noticed Rogue sitting by his side her eyes glued to the hand she was holding in her gloved one. His eyes narrowed as he jerked his hand free, Rogue gasped as she looked up and smiled breathing a sigh of relief. "Remy…you're okay…" she whispered standing, her right gloved hand reaching out to lay on his left cheek.

"Don' touch me…" he hissed as he jerked his head back to get away from her hand.

"Re…"

"Get out…" he cut her off.

Hearing Rogue as she sounded a bit in a panic, Hank peeked in the room his eyes widened, "Remy…" he whispered as he approached. "You had us scared there for the last few days…we were a bit worried that we'd lost you…" he sighed as he checked his vitals on the monitors.

Remy still had his eyes locked on Rogue who wouldn't take the hint, "How fucken hard is it ta understand…it's just two words chère…GET-OUT…" he growled.

Hank quirked an eyebrow as he turned to Rogue, "Rogue perhaps you should step outside…" he asked gently nudging her towards the door. When they had left the room Remy groaned as he lifted the blanket to his chin wincing at the pain he felt in his arms and turned to lie on his right side, squeezing his eyes shut wishing that when he'd open them he'd be someplace else.

Hearing the door as it hissed open he could feel Hank's disappointment as he stood at the door. Slowly shaking his head Hank entered the room and checked the machines hooked up to the Cajun, Hank then looked back as he heard someone enter he then sat down beside Remy and took a deep breath as he talked to the thief's back, "Do you remember what happened three days ago?" Remy didn't move but had opened his eyes, "When I was trying to save you, you told me not too…that you weren't worth saving…Why did you say that?" he asked, Remy still didn't answer, he just stared at the other beds in the room. "How could you think that you aren't worth living…you're here now, you're being cared for…"

Remy snorted as he cut him off, "Don' matter how ya say it I can still feel it…I used to not give a shit…but now it's just pissin me off…I was nothing but street trash growin up…til I met one man that cared fo me, loved me…then I was cast out for defendin myself against our enemy…then Sinister…" he hissed quickly changing the subject he didn't want to remember that asshole, "I come here wit ya promise ta try and start over…and ya'll do da same shit…I've had it…can't trust anyone anymore ya always wind up being betrayed in da end, so fuck ya principles, ya ideas fo da greater good and fuck da X-men…Jus leave me da hell alone so I can shrivel up an die in peace somewhere…" he whispered pulling the blanket tighter around him and closed his eyes.

Hank laid a comforting hand on Remy's left shoulder but Remy jerked it forward signaling that he did not want to be bothered, Hank then turned to Charles and Logan who were standing by the door listening to the conversation, Charles frowned as he signaled for Hank to follow him into the lab where they could talk.

Logan looked in the room then quickly walked up to Hank, "Can he be trusted alone Hank…I mean…"

Hank put his hands in his coat pockets as he cut the man off, "I don't think he's suicidal…I think he just cut himself to prove a point…"

"A point…of what that he can bleed like the rest of us?" Logan growled as he eyed the door.

"He's tired…of everything…" Hank continued, "From what he just said, I deduced that he was brought up in a very hostile environment…untrusting, uncaring towards anyone that crossed his path…that is until he met that man that loved him, I presume him to be his adoptive father." Charles and Logan both quirked an eyebrow in interest at how the doctor would know this since Remy never talked about his past life, seeing this Hank smiled and explained, "That little hint of information slipped his tongue one day as I was treating a sprained ankle he had during a danger room session last year…" he smirked, "He actually smiled when he thought of him. He also quickly changed the subject when he became aware of what he had just said. That small time that he had with the man…he must have been happy. Then that happiness was taken away from him replaced with Sinister, only god knows what that man has done to our little thief…" Hank sighed as he looked at the floor.

"Right…Then he comes here hoping to start over, and when he seems alright we screw with him…" Logan took a breath as he leaned against a counter, "Ya think we're monsters Chuck?" he whispered.

Charles looked up, "Perhaps…His faith in anything obviously has been destroyed…The question is how do we repair the damage we've done?"

Logan smirked as an idea popped in his head, "In other words how do we get the old Gambit back?"

Hank sighed, "I don't think that would be possible, as he said he's been betrayed so many times, he won't trust anyone anymore…and I'm afraid that the moment he's able on that day he'll disappear from this mansion and wallow away in his sorrow somewhere…" Hank breathed, "I can't allow him to go through that…he's been through so much already…"

"I quite agree Hank, but what can we do?" Charles asked.

Logan snorted and stood up, "I'll tell ya what we'll do, he used ta get his kicks in messin' with the others, ya know getting a good laugh, annoy the hell out of Scott, Bobby, Kurt…everyone. I say we turn the tables on Gumbo…" Logan eyed Hank quickly cutting him off knowing what he was about to protest about. "We wouldn't do anything to physically hurt him, just get him ta start fighting back, you know ta get even…give him something ta do, get his confidence back, no one can top when he somehow took all of Cyke's furniture as well as Cyke himself and relocated the guy on the roof while the man was still sleeping…the look on Scott's face was priceless, that was the funniest thing anyone had ever seen, Scott climbing down the side of the mansion wrapped in nothing but a sheet…" Logan smirked wickedly at the small smiles on the men's faces as they remembered that day.

XxX Flashback XxX

Scott had taken to sleeping naked on those hot summer nights, and had forgotten that he wasn't wearing anything when he woke up groggily one night to go to the bathroom, at that time Remy who was suffering from insomnia was walking down the hallway, shuffling his cards, not paying much attention to where he was going he had managed to bump into Scott as he came out of his room, Remy quickly looked away and pushed Scott back in his room, Scott fell to the floor with a loud thump, "Put some fricken clothes on damn homme…" he frowned, and walked away a smirk gracing his lips as an idea popped in the clever little thief's head as to punish Scott in making the Cajun's eyes suffer in that way…After finding himself on the roof early one morning, a gang of students standing on the lawn watching and snickering as Scott turned beet red. Seeing where he was with well no clothes on scrambling to the edge of the roof with the sheet wrapped tightly around himself…anyways naked Scott was never again seen strolling down the halls without any clothes on.

XxX End Flashback XxX

Logan chuckled, "Like I said…let's get the old Gambit back…"

Not hearing any movement within Remy's room, Hank frowned a bit and decided to go check on his patient, he gave a small smile as Remy was now sleeping soundly. Taking out another blanket he laid it on the Cajun, then after making sure that Remy hadn't ripped open his stitches Hank silently left the room. "How exactly do you plan on achieving this, I'm fairly sure Remy will not want to participate in your little plot…and what of Rogue and the few others who are not too pleased that Remy is even here?"

Logan shrugged, "They have a problem with it, they'll have to deal with me…"

"I hope you have a lot of patience Logan, Rogue was here earlier, and when Remy saw her he was furious…" Hank sighed as he scratched his chin.

Logan smirked, "I'll think of something…how long until he can leave this place?"

"A few days…he's sleeping at the moment…"

"Good that'll give me a little time to set things up and maybe gather a few trusted recruits…"

"Recruits?" Charles asked lifting an eyebrow.

"A few of da kids, Scott and a few others…" Logan chuckled "I got one of the kid's in mind…haven't decided yet still working on the details."

Charles frowned, "I'm not too sure about this what if it backfires…it might make Remy dig deeper in his little hole and we might lose him more then we have now."

"What else can we do…he hates us now, he just cut himself…like Hank said one day we'll wake up and he won't be here, he'll have slipped out without us knowing and he might hurt himself or something worse I don't know, damnit…" he growled, "We can't just do nothing, if he really didn't have anything to do with the slaughter…" he paused and shook his head, "We played a part in fucking him up…we gotta at least try and fix him…"

XxXxX

Two days later Remy was extremely annoyed with the happy thoughts coursing throughout med-lab and so he got out of bed, quickly got dressed in the clean clothes Jean had brought him yesterday, and walked out of med-lab not even bothering to turn as Hank quickly made his way to him, "Remy…I told you I'd take the IV's out of your arms…since every time I put them on you always rip them out and injure yourself even more…" he scolded turning Remy around examining his arms and wrists.

Remy rolled his eyes, "Does it look like Remy gives a shit…" he drawled jerking his arms free and pushed the button for the elevator.

Hank sighed and shook his head, "Remy please we only want to help you get better…"

"Is dat what ya'll are doing…" Remy snorted as he crossed his arms and looked at the doors as they opened, "Ya want ta help me Hank…tell Xavier ta let me go…" he growled, as he entered the elevator, Hank sighed as he watched the doors close and returned to his lab, informing the Professor that Remy was now heading upstairs.

XxXxX

Remy quickly made his way to his old room and grumbled when he opened the door as he noticed half the room was decorated with posters and junk was hanging from the walls, apparently now he had a roommate, heading for the closet to his left he swiftly opened the door spotting a box, kneeling down he opened and looked through the few possessions of his that were carelessly stored away.

Whoever had cleaned up the room when Remy was thought dead didn't know where to send the thief's belongings so they stayed in the closet. Grabbing a pack of cigarettes Remy took out one of the white tubes and held it to his lips. He then froze as he turned hearing the door open and some punk kid entered the room, Remy glared at the teen then smirked inwardly as the teen jumped when he noticed the Cajun. Slowly standing Remy put on his trench coat and checked the pockets, 'Cards, lock picks, Bo staff, sunglasses and…' he looked at the cigarette pack in his left hand and with a smirk put them within his coat and made his way towards the window, "Hi…" he heard, "Shit you scared the hell out of me…" the teen chuckled, "I'm Hayden…" he spoke up with a small smile.

Remy sighed as he slowly turned to the blue haired teen, "Gambit…" he introduced with a mock bow and a smile of his own, then stood up straight the smile disappearing. "Now go fuck yaself…" he muttered and was about to open the window intent on climbing up to the roof. Remy suddenly found himself gasping for breath and fell to his knees, dropping the unlit cigarette to the floor, Remy then looked towards Hayden who had a small smile on his face which slowly turned into a look of confusion, Remy quickly palmed three cards, grimaced as he charged and threw them at the teen, Hayden's eyes widened as he ducked when the cards flew past him and blew up the door behind the teen showering him with chunks of wood. "Nice…lit-tle…trick…ya…fuck…" Remy gasped breathing heavily. Grabbing the dropped cigarette he slowly stood massaging his throat, "Do dat…again…and I'll break ya…neck understand me?" Remy growled.

"Sorry I just don't like people being rude to me…jeez…I wasn't trying to kill you or anything…" Hayden defended himself.

"Yeah like-you'd be ab-le…" Remy hissed as he started coughing.

"What I just make people pass out relax already…" he groaned as he surveyed the room and chuckled softly. "Professor's not gonna be too happy that ya blew up the door." Hayden grinned as he stood and brushed what remained of the door off him.

"Pass out…by makin' dem stop breathing!" Remy ground out, "What da hell is wrong wit ya…oh nevah mind of course…" Remy sighed as he closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing, "Well dat's a new way ta try and kill me…give me a roommate dat can suffocate me in da middle of da night…Nice one Xavier…" Remy growled as he roughly opened the window.

Hayden turned and looked at the auburn haired, red on black eyed mutant before him, "Wait you're my roommate?" he asked a bit surprised.

Remy glared, "Well dis be my old room, ya little prick…" then climbed out of the window.

"Whoa where the hell are you going, the door's this way…" Hayden yelled out rushing to the window about ready to grab the Cajun and pull him back in, thinking he was going to jump or something.

Remy held on to the window's top frame with the back of his hand against the wall preventing him from falling backwards and kneeled down looking at the teen, "Getting away from you what's it look like?" he answered as he turned and with a small groan as well as a lot of difficulty climbed up and disappeared onto the roof.

Hayden sighed angrily, "Why'd the Professor have to pair me up with a psycho?" he muttered as he looked out of the window, to make sure his roommate wasn't going to jump down or something. Hayden then turned to the voice he heard within his room.

"Well I see ya met ya new buddy?" Logan smirked as he looked at the remains of what used to be a door.

"The guy just…"

"Climbed up the window…yeah I know he does that a lot." Logan answered looking in the room "…so what did ya do or say ta piss him off?" Logan asked crossing his arms.

"Nothing too serious I introduced myself, he did the same then told me ta go fuck myself, so I figured you're going to be an asshole I should be one too and wanted to set a few things straight so I kinda used my powers to try and get him to turn towards me and…"

Logan sighed as he narrowed his eyes, "Oh god you didn't…"

"What…after I did he threw glowing cards at me which blew up the door…"

"Damnit I knew I forgot to do something…I should have warned ya first…Remy's…"

Hayden frowned at the name, "Who?"

Logan rolled his eyes, "The guy who nearly blew your head off. His real name's Remy LeBeau…anyway he has pneumonia and it's kinda bad, so don't use your powers when you're near him…"

Hayden quirked an eyebrow and drawled, "Well that could have been useful information, jeez…" he frowned crossing his arms, "Pneumonia hun…well if he has that why the hell did he have a cigarette dangling from his mouth when I came in…"

"He what…that little bastard…" Logan growled as he walked to the window and climbed out to the roof.

"Why doesn't anybody use fricken doors around here?" Hayden yelled out.

Good, bad sucks...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Logan leapt up to the roof looking extremely pissed as he spotted Remy sitting near the chimney resting his chin on his knees, the unlit cigarette in his mouth looking at the lush forest surrounding the property. Walking up to him he snatched the cigarette from the Cajun's mouth, "Alright hand them over." Logan ordered crushing the white tube in his hand and gestured for the pack he knew he had to have on him.

Remy sighed as he rolled his eyes, "What ya gonna beat me up if I don't?" he frowned.

Logan sighed as he sat beside the thief, "Come on Rem…the last thing ya need is a hard time breathing right now…" Remy looked at Logan with a glare, Logan sighed and looked around mumbling, "Can't believe I'm saying this damnit…" he then looked to Remy, "Please…"

Remy snorted, "That had ta hurt ta say…"

"You have no idea…now hand them over…" he grumbled lifting his hand.

Remy sighed and handed the pack, "So what's with the brat in my room?" he asked leaning back against the chimney.

Logan smirked, "Chuck has a shit load of new students, so everybody's doubling up…including you…hell even I got a pain in the ass in my room…nearly skewered him a few times." Logan smirked as Remy chuckled softly. "Little prick keeps trying ta find my cigars or my liquor…won't turn off dat crap he calls music and he's wearin' a dog collar…"

"Oh well guess dat makes him ya perfect roommate hun Wolfie…" Remy smirked as he took a few deep breaths and closed his coat more to try and keep warm.

Logan noticing the movement turned to the thief "Ya alright?" he asked a bit concerned.

"I'm freezin'…" Remy answered with a small shiver.

Logan stood, "Come on I'll make ya a cup of coffee…"

"Non, I'm alright…" Remy whispered wanting to stay put.

"Alright…I'll bring it to you then…" Logan smirked as he slowly made his way to the edge and started to climb down.

"Might not be here when ya come back…" Remy drawled as he stared at the forest again.

Logan chuckled, "Just need ta follow my nose Gumbo ya know dat…"

XxXxX

Several minutes later Logan was walking down the wooded trail that led to the boathouse, two cups of hot coffee in hand, smirking as he spotted Remy sitting on the small dock looking at the water. "Took ya long enough…" Remy drawled not even bothering to turn around or look up.

"Here…" Logan grunted as he handed him a cup and looked behind him towards the woods.

"So Xavier's keepin' an eye on me?" Remy sighed as he lifted his head and grasped the cup of coffee, glancing over his shoulder to see Scott walking out of the woods and heading back to the mansion.

"Well ya did cut yourself up Gumbo…" Logan sighed as he sat down next to the thief resting his back against one of the pillars holding the dock up and looking at his old friend.

"Doesn't want my death on his conscience hun?" Remy whispered his eyes still glued on the water watching his reflection.

"Come on Rem…don't think like that, you're alive couldn't you at least try and get on with your life?"

"What life…I'm sick and apparently can't leave dis place…" he growled, "I can't go home…" he muttered then frowned as he looked at Logan, "Don even know why I be talking to ya, I should be shoving ya in da water…" he grumbled as he took a sip of his coffee.

Logan chuckled, "That you should…" he whispered then looked to the water, "Would it make ya feel better?" he smirked turning his head back to the thief. Remy only shrugged and took another sip, "Well ya can't shove me I hate getting wet, but I can get Scott or Bobby here pretty quick we can each take a turn in booting one over the dock." At that thought Remy actually laughed and bowed his head.

"Ya alright?" Logan asked tilting his head to the side.

Remy took a deep breath, "I'm just tired…" he whispered as he slowly stood.

"Well ya doors being replaced as we speak and Hayden's in the library right now…"

Remy paused for a moment, "Replaced…what ya keep spare doors in stock now?"

"No of course not…" Logan chuckled, "…I grabbed Jean's…"

A snort escaped the thief, "Why?"

"Eh I made her mad last week and she spiked my coffee with black ink, grabbing her door is me retaliating…"

"And ya'll tink I went and gone crazy…" Remy drawled as he headed back towards the mansion. Logan smirked and continued drinking his coffee as he watched the ducks swim across the lake.

XxXxX

A few hours later Hayden slowly entered his room after working out in the danger room he was covered in sweat and grime and needed a change of clothes, a bit annoyed since the Professor had told him to not enter his shared room for at least a few hours, to give Remy a little peace and quiet, and a little time to rest. Hayden slowly opened the door and winced when it gave a little creak, peeking in he saw Remy was snuggled in at least several blankets obviously in a deep sleep…at least that's what he figured since the room was pitch black, stumbling over a few of his things Hayden cursed out as he reached for the lamp beside his bed.

"Don't even tink about turning dat stupid lamp on…" Remy drawled not even bothering to open his eyes to greet his roommate.

Hayden sighed and rolled his eyes, "So how the hell am I supposed to see?"

"You've been here how long?" Remy asked, his eyes still closed.

"A little over three weeks…why?"

"Well you've had three weeks ta memorize where all ya crap is so use dat head of yours and feel ya way to whatever ya looking for…" Remy answered drowsily.

"You can't be serious…Are you kidding?"

"Non…if ya can't do dat…get yoself a pair of night vision goggles…now shut da hell up and let me sleep…" Remy grumbled as he made himself more comfortable.

"I don't believe this who do you think you are?" Hayden growled.

"I be Remy LeBeau, also known as Gambit and da Prince o thieves…who da hell are you?" Remy drawled.

"Prince of thieves…as in Robin Hood?" Hayden repeated with a snort, "What king wasn't good enough for you?" Hayden chuckled.

"My papa be da king now shut da hell up…" Remy answered and squeezed his eyes shut when Hayden turned on the light. "SON OF A B…" He growled out hiding his head under the covers, then popped his head out slowly his arm over his eyes.

"Well now that's very interesting and all…" Hayden chuckled waiting for the Cajun to talk back, the teen then frowned when Remy didn't move or seem to want to start joking or something, "Wait…you can't be serious…" Hayden snickered. Remy slowly sat up leaning on his left elbow and glared at the teen, "Oh god you are serious…"

"I be an honest ta god thief…deal wit it…" Remy mumbled as he pulled on the blankets trying to make himself a nest of sorts.

"Are you kidding me the Professor paired me up with a criminal?"

Remy smirked, "Criminal?" he chuckled softly, "What da hell are you bitchin about I'm da one being held prisoner here…"

"What?"

"Your chère Professor won't allow me ta leave the mansion grounds until he's satisfied dat I be healthy physically and mentally…" Remy drawled.

"Hun?"

Remy sighed and got out of bed knowing he wouldn't get anymore sleep and rolled his eyes locking them with the teen, "The-little-man-in-da-wheel-chair-won't-let-me-leave-unless-I-be-cured-from-my-illness-and-dat-I-try-not-ta-kill-myself-again…"

Hayden barked, "You tried to kill yourself, what kind of an idiot are you?"

Remy raised a brow, "Oh ya haven't heard da stories bout me yet…trust me it wasn't my intention but they forced me into it…" he sighed putting on his boots.

"Forced you…HA, ya right nobody forces you to do anything around here unless it's for reading a book or doing chores or something like that…"

Remy chuckled softly as he sat back on the bed and leaned against the wall staring at it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, "Ya didn't know dat one little touch is all it took ta condemn me and it's all it takes for me ta destroy this whole fucken mansion…" Remy whispered as he slowly laid his hand on the wall wincing as it started to glow, Remy's powers quickly expanded from the wall to the ceiling and the floor. Hayden watched in awe stepping back as the glow approached his feet then looked at the Cajun suddenly fearing the man, "But if I did dat I'd be sinkin to their level right…I'd be showin dem dat I am da murderer dey claim I am…" Remy drawled as he took the charge back within his body with a small groan escaping his lips, leaning his head back he closed his eyes for a moment.

Hayden seemed a bit confused, "What do you mean one little touch to condemn you?" he whispered.

Remy chuckled softly as he lifted his right leg and rested his arm on it, a card suddenly appearing in his hand, Remy slowly moved his fingers wincing a bit and slowly began flipping the card through his fingers as if he was performing a magic trick wishing he had a cigarette at the moment, "Ya evah hear of da Morlock Massacre?" he asked glancing to his left at the blue haired teen.

"Yeah…" Hayden answered sadly.

"Well apparently dey…" he gestured to the X-men beyond the walls, "…accused me of being da one dat slaughtered 'em…"

Hayden's eyes widened, "Shit you're the one they were talking about?" Remy nodded, Hayden gasped surprised, then sat down on his bed, "Did you?" he asked.

Remy sighed, "No, dey dragged me before a jury where I was convicted…Rogue gave me one little touch and absorbed my emotions tellin' dem dat I did it wit no regrets aftah dat…they left me ta die in Antarctica…" Remy frowned staring at the wall, "And now ta ease their conscience dey find me frozen and half dead two weeks later in da snow and drag me back to dis place and refuse ta let me leave…"

"Refuse to let you leave…this morning you were climbing the roof, why don't you just climb down and get out?"

Remy sighed, "Why dont'cha try and use ya head boy…I'd be hunted down and dragged back…"

"So use your powers…"

"WOW…what a great idea…maybe I could just kill myself faster, that'll teach em…"

"What?"

"Haven't ya been listening…I was left in A-N-T-A-R-C-T-I-C-A…ya idjit wearing nothing but a t-shirt, jeans and a pair of boots…I can hardly move my hands, and when I do it hurts like hell…Ya have any idea what it's like ta not be able ta feel warm, I'm wearin' five shirts and I'm still freezin'…I suffered hypothermia, pneumonia and even frostbite…had ta use my powers so I wouldn't freeze ta death…if I use dem now I feel pain all ovah my body especially in my lungs and can't breathe…"

Hayden remained speechless for a few moments, "But what about when we first met, or earlier when ya made the wall glow?"

Remy chuckled softly, "When we met ya were suffocatin' me, I was defendin myself plus it was an extremely weak charge and earlier I wanted ta test out my powers…" he shrugged.

"Blowing up a door is a weak charge…Okay…so, they leave you to die, then they go save your ass, treat you for your sickness and injuries, feed you, clothe you, and house you not to mention they now deal with your bullshit and you're still pissed. Why…they're doing what they can to keep you comfortable…"

Remy looked at the boy with hate in his eyes, "I don' need dem ta take care of me I've been takin' care of myself since I be six years old…I still be pissed cause I be betrayed and fucked wit my whole life…because I was an X-man and dey left me ta die…" his eyes flared up, as he stood "Because dey just used me, like dey do everyone else, dey never trusted me ta begin with da moment I first stepped through dat gate…" Remy started pacing the room, "Dey nevah gave me a chance…ya see where I'm going wit dis?"

Hayden winced, "Sort of…" Remy snorted and lifted his arms in the air, "How come they didn't trust you?" he asked a bit curious.

Remy turned to him and shook his head, "Cause I refuse ta talk bout my shitty past, and cause I be a thief dat's why, every time something went missing they'd automatically turn their heads to me…" Remy snorted, "I ain't some petty thief…I can steal da fucken 'Hope Diamond' in record time, and dey tink I want there measly twenty dollar bill from dere wallets or dere cheap ass fake five dollar bracelet or necklace…please…" Remy scoffed and stretched his arms until you could hear them pop, then laid down on his bed pillowing his head with his arms and closed his eyes.

Hayden frowned when he noticed the fresh cuts on the man's wrists, "So um…what's it like ta be a thief…are you well known or something?"

"Shut up and leave me alone…" Remy growled not bothering to turn to the teen.

"Alright sorry…jeez ya don't have ta get all touchy about it…"

Remy opened an eye, "You started it homme…" Hayden sighed, as he stood and left the room to get something to eat.

XxXxX

After his shower Hayden headed downstairs to get a snack meeting up with Xavier, Hank and Logan, "Well?" Logan asked.

Hayden sighed, "Why'd ya pick me ta get him ta talk…Jeez now I'm pissed at all of ya…" he frowned sitting down resting his elbows on the table, his right hand holding his right cheek.

"We chose you kiddo cause you and gumbo got a thing in common you're both a pain in the ass…so?" Logan smirked as he sipped his coffee.

"Feels betrayed…never trusted me in the first place, blah, blah, blah…you know he made half the room glow…scared the hell out of me…" Hayden sighed.

"Yeah…I was about to rush up but Chuck stopped me…" Logan chuckled.

"Says he'd leave right now but he knows that you'll track him down and drag him back…" he answered then turned to the Professor, "How come no one told me he was a thief…"

Xavier chuckled as he put his coffee mug on the table, "Would that have made a difference?"

"No…Where do you go to learn something like that I mean is there a college or something, said he could steal the Hope Diamond if he wanted to…" Hayden chuckled.

"I believe that is how he was raised…" Hank interjected, "The man did grow up on the streets…"

"What?"

"Remy began stealing at a very young age…no home or parents…" Charles sighed.

"Jeez no wonder he doesn't trust anybody…" Hayden grumbled as he went to the fridge to grab a snack.

XxXxX

The next morning, Remy slowly woke up shivering, grumbling he slowly stood and grabbing a change of clothes made his way to the bathroom, turning up the heat and the shower, steam immediately began to envelop the room, while he was waiting for the tub to fill, Remy looked at himself in the mirror. "Ech…you look like hell homme…" he frowned. 'Should probably plan a vacation somewhere warm, either that or start sleepin' in a tanning bed…might get Remy a little color…' he chuckled, then turned off the water stripped and got in the tub.

Submerging his entire body in the water, Remy opened his eyes as he stared at the ceiling watching the air bubbles as they surfaced. He groaned as he felt the scalding hot water start to sooth the tense muscles in his body, the feeling of needles stabbing through his skin, what annoyed him though was that he still felt cold. Not being able to hold his breath any longer. Remy lifted his head out of the water to take a breath. Sighing Remy then leaned his head back against the rim of the tub and closed his eyes.

The moment he'd feel the water begin to go cold which seemed often Remy would drain a bit of it from the tub and put more hot water in, he looked around the room and chuckled, the steam was intense it looked like a dense fog, 'Wonder if da ceiling will cave in or something?' he smirked as he again closed his eyes, he actually began to feel a bit better.

After about twenty minutes Remy's eyes snapped open as there was a pounding at the door, some asshole was yelling on the other side to tell whoever was in there to hurry up that there were other people in the mansion that needed to use the bathroom, Remy smirked as he closed his eyes again, 'Dere's at least two dozen bathrooms in this place…' he grumbled they might have tried to kill him but he'd be damned if they were going to take away this small piece of warmth away from him now. He'd get out when he was damn well good and ready. "Ya wanna take a leak go outside…" he yelled back stretching his neck a little.

Several minutes had passed and Remy slowly got out of the tub toweling off he slowly got dressed in the warm clothes he had brought and brushed his teeth chuckling as he sensed the people still waiting in the hall, grumbling and kicking at the door. Spitting in the sink Remy shoved his toothbrush, shampoo, soap and whatever in the small bag zipping it closed. He plastered a smirk on his lips as he was about to open the door he waited a few moments sensing someone familiar approach and the students quieting down. 'Aw dey went ta get little Scotty Summers…' Before Scott could knock the door opened, Remy just looked at the man then stepped into the hall. A few of the students glared at him, then looked at the steam in the room, "Is there at least any hot water left?"

"A little…ya wanna bitch about it why dontcha yell at ya famous leader…" Remy quipped and headed to his room.

Scott crossed his arms, "The Professor wants to see you in his office…"

Remy snorted as he walked down the hall. 'Course he does…'

XxXxX

Charles Xavier along with Hank, Storm and Logan were waiting patiently for Remy to arrive, "Ya think he'll go for this Chuck?" Logan asked.

"This was your idea Logan…" Charles smirked then looked to the door as it slowly opened.

Remy frowned when he noticed the small group, "What is so damn important dat I gotta take time off my busy schedule ta come see ya?" Remy sighed as he looked around the room then sat on one of the chair's arms, sliding into the seat his left leg dangling over the arm.

"You seem refreshed, are you feeling better today?" Charles asked with a small smile.

"You'd be wise ta not ask me dat stupid question again…but since dat's the only way for me ta get out of here, den the answer is yes…I be as happy as a clam…" he grinned.

"Well that is good to hear, now speaking of schedules…You, I believe have an appointment with Hank this evening…and another in three days these appointments will continue until Hank tells me that you are physically healthy," Remy looked to the blue furred doctor who gave him a small smile, "You also have a few training sessions with Logan in the gym these will continue every few days also…" Remy looked to Logan who didn't give any type of gesture just leaned against the wall his arms crossed at his chest, "And I want to show you something in the danger room, come…" Charles wheeled himself to the door.

Remy chuckled softly as he stood and followed the man, "Oh wonderful now I have ta deal with a Sinister wannabe…so where be da chains an shackles?" he asked, "Ya teachin ya little guinea pig ta do tricks and bow to ya wim now?" Remy quirked an eye when Charles suddenly stopped and turned to the thief, his face a bit pale. The others stood in shock as Remy eyed the telepath.

"Of course not Remy…how could you even think…"

"How could I think?" Remy couldn't help but laugh as he cut him off, "What is it wit you people, pretendin' like nothing happened then startin ta take charge…yeah we fucked you up now we're going to fix you…" Remy snorted trying to imitate Logan's voice staring at the feral and at Hank, then turned back to Charles. Seeing that Xavier was about to say something Remy cut him off again, "Yeah whatever…I've heard all dis shit befo…neva mind just lead da way…" He snickered, Charles looked to Remy and frowned a bit, "What…ya didn't think I knew what ya'll were doing…Aw I'm big dumb stupid Remy LeBeau right…So when ya gonna call off ya little blue haired spy?"

"He's not a spy Remy, Hayden is a student…" Charles confirmed.

"Right oh but of course, ya get him ta make me talk since he be da new kid and all…" Remy sighed massaging the bridge of his nose, "Ya know I be pissed, depressed, annoyed, angry, tired and a little hurt…I ain't senile, confused or gonna start bawling my eyes out on ya shoulder…I've been through it, I'm alive I move on and that's that. I don't need someone telling me I'm gonna be okay…" he turned to Storm, "Or dat I'll heal in time…" he glanced over at Hank. "Truth is I'm not okay, and I ain't gonna heal it hasn't worked since I was a kid and it nevah will…" he answered, "You once had my trust…ya don't now…deal wit it…I don' want ya fucken help what do I have ta do ta get it through ya heads…" he whispered then left the telepath's office.

After a few moments of silence Logan spoke up, "Damn Chuck…"

"My words exactly…" Charles whispered as he looked to the door.

XxXxX

Remy made his way to his room grabbing his old shoulder bag throwing everything he had in it, "Hey where you going?" Hayden asked looking up from the book he was studying as he did his homework watching as his roommate was shouldering the bag resting it against his hip then put on his trench coat and quickly left the room, Hayden snorted as the door slammed shut, "Oh I ain't goin nowhere boy, I just be pissed right now and need ta go kill something with my stupid glowing cards…" Hayden answered with an annoyed tone trying to imitate the Cajun then continued to do his homework.

He didn't need this type of aggravation, Remy thought to himself. They want to talk about feelings and all that crap let them, he wanted no part in it. He just hoped he could disappear before Logan tracked him down.

Picking up the cell he always kept in his bag he dialed for a cab instructing the driver to pick up a man walking on the side of the road wearing a brown trench coat not too far from the mansion, hanging up Remy quickly walked down the stairs ignoring the frowns and stares he received.

Jubilee and Kurt watched as the thief left the front door, "I don't think he's supposed to leave…" Kurt whispered. As he rushed to Scott, Jubilee ran up the steps to tell the Professor.

"Professor?" Jubilee breathed as she quickly opened the door slamming into Hank.

"Be careful Jubilee…" Hank scolded, "Are you alright?"

"I think Gambit just left…"

"What…no…" Storm whispered looking out the window seeing Remy walk up the driveway. "Charles…"

"Let him go…"

"What, you can't be serious…" Hank began to protest.

"Don't worry Hank…Logan I want you and Scott to follow him…the moment he does something to endanger himself, stop him and bring him back." He ordered.

"Right…" The moment that was said Scott rushed in the office, Logan grabbed Scott by the arm and dragged him out, "Come on Cyke, I'll explain on the way…"

XxXxX

Remy sighed as he leaned against the wall surrounding the institute waiting for his cab cursing at it to hurry the hell up. When it arrived Remy instructed the driver to head for the city, Remy hadn't had breakfast yet and was starving, entering one of the numerous restaurants in the city Remy sat in one of the booths and waited for a waitress to come over and take his order.

Logan knowing the Cajun very well figured to start looking in the city first and quickly picked up on the thief's scent, he and Scott stood outside the restaurant across the street, "Well he's in there let's go sit in the back…"

"Gumbo's not an idiot Scott…he probably knows that we're following him…"

"Who cares I'm freezing let's go…" Logan sighed as he followed the leader and quickly entered the restaurant smirking when he saw Remy reading a menu, Scott sat in one of the booths not far from the Cajun, Logan sat in front of him. Scott gave the waitress a small smile as he ordered a few muffins and coffee.

Logan sighed as Bobby slid in the booth beside Scott, "Well there he is what are you waiting for?" Bobby sighed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Scott frowned looking at the waitress as she placed their order on the table.

"What…I heard Gambit ran off, came to see the look on his face when ya drag him back to the mansion…well there he is go get him…" Bobby smirked.

"Bobby the only way we're bringing him back is if he tries ta hurt himself…if not we leave him be…for now." Logan answered sipping his coffee and staring at the back of the thief's head.

XxXxX

After eating Remy grasped the check flagged down his waitress with a small smile talking to her for a brief moment he looked around and pointed to a table, the waitress laughed softly and took the check from his hands, Bobby and Scott both narrowed their eyes at the little scene, the waitress walked up to them, "Will there be anything else?"

"No thank-you…" Scott smiled.

The waitress looked at him, "Are you Scott Summers?" Scott tilted his head and nodded, did he know this girl, "Do you know that gentleman over there?" she asked pointing to Remy who was now leaving money on the table and finishing his tea.

Scott looked at Remy then back at the waitress, "Yes…" he answered plainly, Logan put down his coffee and quirked an eye.

The waitress smiled and put Remy's check down with the small group's, "He said he's sorry that he couldn't join you that he's in a bit of a hurry but the offer to take care of his bill he'll gladly take…he said he'll take the next one…" she smiled sweetly, Logan barked a laugh at the look on Scott's face as he took out his wallet and a credit card.

"Now that's a nice one…told ya we shouldn't have come in here…" Logan smirked and stood.

"Where the hell are you going?" Bobby frowned.

"Gumbo's already long gone…" he answered as he put on his coat and left the restaurant.

A few minutes later Scott and Bobby caught up to Logan who was leaning against a building staring across the street his hands in his pockets. "Where is he?"

"In there…" Logan answered nodding towards the church.

"What the hell is he doing in a church…begging for forgiveness?"

"You know Bobby, someone should try and leave you stranded in a desert for two weeks so you'd learn ta think before speakin'…don't ever talk like that about Gambit again…" Logan warned and walked across the street.

"Stay here…" Scott ordered as he followed Logan, the two spotted Remy sitting in one of the pews, Logan motioned for Scott to stay back while he went to talk to Remy it was no secret that Remy and Scott hardly ever got along. Bobby not wanting to miss out entered the church and sat next to Scott, who warned him to keep quiet.

Logan slid into the seat and glanced at the Cajun as he leaned his arms to rest on the top of the seats noticing that he was mouthing off the words to the soft Irish hymn that played, as the choir practiced the ballad.

Logan leaned back and listened to the music for a moment then tilted his head a bit towards the Cajun, "Though you were from New Orleans…how come ya know the words ta this Irish song?" he asked looking at the man.

"Stayed there for a few months, been thinking bout going there again…" Remy answered plainly not even bothering to look at the man.

"Didn't know you were a churchgoing man?" he smirked as he looked ahead at the woman who was singing.

"Dere be a lot ya don' know bout me Wolfie…" Remy whispered.

Logan snorted, "Yeah no kidding…"

The minutes passed by neither saying a word, Remy sighed. "What do ya want…I ain't goin back…"

"Rem…we're just trying to make things right here and since ya won't let us get anywhere near ya ta try and apologize…" Logan growled then cleared his throat, "Alright enough with the bullshit right…Chuck and Hank are determined ta help ya physically and mentally…and don't say ya got nothing wrong with what's goin on in dat head of yours…Chuck and Jean can sense it…come on man what do ya say?"

Remy took a few deep breaths as he stared at the woman listened to her angelic voice as she sang, "Ya actually tink me goin back dere in a house full of people wit hate and murder in dere hearts is gonna help me heal…you forgetting I-be-a-empath homme…" he whispered locking eyes with the woman. "I feel shitty enough as I am now an you're tryin ta fill my head wit hope…are ya out of ya fucken mind…" he asked looking to the man sitting beside him.

Sighing Remy looked back to the woman, "All I want is ta go somewhere warm where I don' have ta worry bout some asshole trying ta murder or rape me in my sleep, wit a couple old timers an little babies crawling around everywhere…somewhere I know is safe where dey can't kick me when I'm bleedin ta death on the ground…where no one stabs me in da back…I got enough scars like dat I don' want anymore…" Logan's eyes widened a bit as he noticed a single tear roll down the thief's cheek. "Can' go through dat again…jus let me go, say ya couldn't find me…" he whispered.

"Ya know we can't do that gumbo…Maybe we should go have a talk with Chuck?"

Bobby frowned and began to huff as they could only hear bits and pieces of the conversation, "What's he talking about?" he whispered.

Scott shook his head, "I don't know…"

Remy sighed, "Ya don' get it homme…I be tired…I don want ta do this anymore…forced ta follow orders, doing what everybody tells me ta do, ta listen ta every little detail dey be bitchin about…" Remy chuckled softly, "Ya know I be twenty-nine years old…My whole life I been at peace for ten years…ten fucken years…dat's nineteen years of fucken misery…an I nevah complained so guess what I'm gonna start." Remy grinned and stood up, "I ain't goin back…I be through wit being controlled…" he took a deep breath and mock saluted the man, "See ya homme…" he smirked as he walked up the aisle, the moment he passed Bobby, Remy quickly slapped him upside the head, and continued on his way outside.

Logan chuckled softly, "How did I know that was going to happen…"

Scott stood and walked up to Logan, "What was he talking about we didn't hear much…"

"Oh yeah what did ya hear?"

"Someone trying to murder him in is sleep?"

Logan sighed, "Probably his childhood…Hank says Gumbo most definitely grew up in a shitty place…which is why he never talked about it in the first place."

"Well that doesn't…"

"Shut-up Bobby…stop making excuses…" Scott hissed.

"So what we just let him leave?" Bobby frowned as he looked at the door as it slowly closed.

"Nah…you two go back to the mansion and talk ta Chuck…I'll follow him." Logan sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Scott and Bobby arrived at the mansion, Bobby went to the kitchen to get something to eat while Scott went to speak to the Professor, entering the man's office Charles quirked an eyebrow as he looked to Storm who was sitting on the couch. "He said he's not coming back here, Logan had a small talk with him, Bobby and I overheard the little conversation…Ah man the things Remy said I couldn't make out most of it but even I couldn't believe…" Scott shook his head having a hard time trying to come up with the words to express his thoughts on the Cajun. Not finding any he sighed, "Anyway he said he was through being controlled…" he looked to his mentor, "So what do you plan on doing, Logan's following him right now."

Charles sighed as he thought for a moment. "Remy's not mentally stable…and Hank told me that he's susceptible to the elements at the moment and can easily get sick if he doesn't get the treatment he needs."

"In other words you want him back here…"

"Yes but I'd rather he come back by his own will and not feeling as if he's pressured or forced to return…"

"Basically he told Logan that he was tired and didn't want to go through all this bullshit, I highly doubt that he'll come willingly…"

Charles sighed as he leaned back in his chair, "Ororo do you think you might be able to persuade him to come back?"

"I don't know usually when Remy makes up his mind about something it's very hard to convince him to change it." She sighed, "But I'll try…"

XxXxX

Following the Cajun's scent all the way to Harry's bar, Logan sighed as he entered and spotted Remy sitting at the bar a few empty shot glasses and a beer before him, Logan sat down beside him and nodded to Harry, the owner of the bar. "You shouldn't be drinking Gumbo, alcohol mixed with ya meds might screw you up…"

Remy chuckled, "I already be screwed up, what's ya fucken point?" he asked sipping at his beer.

Logan rested his head in his hand, "You're impossible ya know that?"

"Yes…" Remy answered plainly as he ordered another few shots then lit a cigarette.

"Woah…Harry cancel the shots…" Logan ordered, "I draw the line on you smoking…your lungs can't cut it…" Logan growled as he snatched the cigarette from the Cajun's lips. Remy glared and turned to him, "Get pissed all ya want I don't particularly give a shit…if you don't start taking care of yourself…" Logan froze for a moment trying to think of a better way in putting his thoughts to words, but failed miserably. "Look Storm's on her way over…ya want her ta see you like this?"

"Why not…Stormy knows I smoke and drink what's da fucken difference…"

"The difference is in your condition you'll only kill yourself faster…"

Remy smirked as he popped a few peanuts in his mouth, "…and?"

Logan frowned, "You can't be thinking of killing yourself Rem…"

"Why not ya'll apparently didn't have a problem with me dying, so why should I?"

"What do we have to do for you to let us help you?"

"Dat's da problem homme…I don' want ya help…yet ya'll can't get dat little phrase in ya heads."

Logan sighed he didn't know what else to say, "What are you going to do…where are you gonna go…I know for a fact that you hate hospitals and won't step foot in one of them…what you wanna die alone in the streets somewhere?"

"Why not…" Remy whispered sipping his beer, "Sounds like fun…" at that Logan began to lose his temper and slapped the bottle out of the thief's hand.

"What the hell's wrong with ya…every time someone's gonna try and give you a hand you're just going to slap it away, and tell them ta piss off?"

"Why not I usually end up being used as some fucken guinea pig anyway, rather kill myself then end up being treated like dat again."

"Jesus, Remy…"

"WHAT…not my fault I was born a fucken mutant and had ta fend for myself livin on da streets when I was fucken five…ya have any idea how many perverts wanting a go at some street trash little kid no one cared about…or how many assholes dere are out there dat didn't want a little five year old onyx eyed mutant hanging around?" Remy scowled his hands searching his pockets for a cigarette finding one he stood and left a few bills on the counter and headed outside.

"My god help me…" Logan looked up then quickly followed the thief.

Remy leaned against the building and lit the cigarette, taking in small wisps of smoke in his lungs, as he released the smoke he coughed out a few times.

"You're unbelievable you know that?"

Remy smirked, "Dat's what all the femmes used ta say ta Remy…"

Logan grinned as he crossed his arms, "Looks like someone's in trouble…" he quipped.

Remy narrowed his eyes at Logan, "Oooh let me guess it be Remy right?"

"REMY…put that cigarette out this very moment…" Storm scolded as she landed beside him. Remy rolled his eyes and glared at Logan as she grabbed the cigarette and threw it on the ground.

"What I told ya she was coming man…" Logan shrugged.

"Why do ya'll have ta be such a pain in my ass?"

"Because we care about you Remy." Storm answered her hand on his arm.

"Right…keep tellin' yaself dat chère, whatever helps ya sleep at night…" Remy sighed as he took a step forward to get away, Storm quickly got in his way.

"Remy please…return to the mansion at least until your healthy enough to be able to leave…please I nearly lost you once I don't want to lose you again…" she whispered, her hands cupping his cheeks and looking into his eyes.

Remy sighed as he closed his eyes and bowed his head he was so tired, Storm quickly pulled him to her, wrapped her arms around his back his head now leaning against her shoulder, "As much as I love ya Stormy, I can't go back…" he whispered leaning back to get out of her hold, but Storm had a firm grip on him and refused to release her brother.

"Remy…why must you allow yourself to suffer so much…this is a chance for it to finally stop…" she pleaded whispering in his ear.

Remy tried to get out of her grip but couldn't find the energy, "Non it was suppose ta stop when I joined da X-men an look what dat got me…let me go Stormy please…" he breathed suddenly feeling claustrophobic.

"I will not…" she gasped, tears brimming her eyes as she listened to the fear emanating from his voice.

"Let go…" he began to struggle, "Ya don't get it…it nevah stops…" he hissed and began to panic.

Seeing how close Remy came to hitting Storm, Logan quickly grabbed Remy from behind and pulled him back, "It's alright gumbo relax…"

"It nevah stops…" Remy whispered as his legs suddenly gave out on him, Logan slowly leaned down sitting the thief on the ground, his arms still wrapped around the Cajun as he took slow deep breaths.

"Hey 'Ro can ya call Chuck ta send the van over..." Storm slowly nodded and ran into the bar.

"Nevah stops…" Remy breathed staring at the ground. "Voices won't leave me alone…can't sleep…" he continued.

Logan rested his chin on Remy's shoulder. "It's alright kiddo…" he whispered and glared at anyone that passed by looking at them oddly. Storm arrived and kneeled in front of her brother, Remy seemed dazed and didn't focus on anything. "Think he's lost it 'Ro?" Logan questioned.

"I don't know…" she whispered slowly lifting his head. "Remy?" she spoke, gently running her fingers against his cheek.

Remy didn't come to until several minutes later, slowly blinking his eyes he looked around and groaned, suddenly feeling extremely cold and wanting to lie down, "Come Remy…you have a small fever…you need to rest…" Hank whispered softly as he and Logan helped the thief on his feet, Remy seemed a bit confused at the moment, why was he sitting on the floor better yet where the hell was he? "Watch your head…" Hank advised as they helped him in the van, Storm and Hank sat beside him while Logan drove back to the institute.

XxXxX

The next day Remy groaned as he slowly began to wake up finding out that he was covered with a few heavy blankets he opened his eyes and frowned as he tried to figure out how he got back in his old room within the institute, 'Was at Harry's…den…' he sighed, "Wolfie brought Stormy…da bastard…" he growled pulling the covers away from himself.

"You know you scared the hell out of them…" Hayden drawled as he sat on his bed reading a magazine. "Storm and Hank got really worried…" he continued.

Remy rested his head in his hands not saying a word while the teen continued talking ignoring him completely. Remy had a frown on his face as he slowly got out of bed, Hayden looked at him as he walked to his dresser and looked through them, not particularly caring if the teen saw him change clothes, Remy did however tilt his head towards Hayden when he heard the teen gasp.

"Years of abuse homme…ya want my advice trust no one…" he answered the teen's unasked question. Strapping on his boots Remy then grabbed a pack of cards and left the room.

Slowly walking down the hall, Remy out of habit began shuffling his cards eyeing the students he met he glared at every one of them. 'Ya'd tink dey'd nevah seen a pissed off mutant befo'…' he smirked as he headed downstairs he quickly tried to strengthen his shields as he heard the Professor's voice.

Charles was in the den speaking to a few of his new students about a paper he wanted them to write for next week on American History, Charles stopped speaking for a moment and tilted his head to the left as he sensed the thief in the hall and continued speaking. "Does anyone have any questions?" he asked and smiled when they shook their heads no, "Very well you're dismissed…" he then turned his chair towards the door. "Remy might I have a word?" he spoke a little louder to get his attention.

Remy sighed as he rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorframe watching the students leave the room looking at him oddly he then turned his head to look at the telepath, "Please sit down…" Charles gestured to the couch.

Remy sighed as he entered the room walking past the couch to lean against the wall to look out the window not saying a word.

Charles sighed 'How to begin?' he thought to himself, "You're frustrated I know…If I was any other man I would let you leave this place to do as you please and I would not say a word to try and stop you…but I am not any other man. I am very sorry Remy I just can't allow you to leave you're both mentally and physically unstable…you're a danger to yourself and to others."

Remy snorted, "So ya figure ya gonna lock me up to save the others and drug me up ta save myself?" Remy asked still looking outside.

Charles sighed there was no talking sense with the man at this moment he was now convinced that everyone in the world wanted to hurt him. "That is not what I meant…"

"Non?...Then what did you mean?" Remy asked looking to the telepath. "What ya think I'm gonna be da good little thief and do everything ya say ta let ya help me get back on my feet?" He took a deep breath, "So ya can get me ta trust ya again…then when my guards down ya fuck me ovah again…is dat what ya meant?"

"Remy…"

"WHAT…didn't Wolfie tell ya I don't give a shit alright everytime I take a chance to trust someone I get fucked wit…NO MORE…Dis fucken sucks…I don' wanna feel like dis no more…" he growled kicking over a nearby chair.

"Remy please calm down…" Charles spoke calmly.

Remy chuckled, "Calm down he says…What reason would I have ta calm down…I'm being held captive by my judge, jury an executioners…"

Charles frowned for a patient man he was starting to lose it. "Stop…sit down and let me talk please…"

Remy prowled around the room walking from one end to the other, Charles could tell Remy was debating with himself in trying to figure out what to do, the telepath winced at the thought of so much chaos going on through the thief's mind at the moment. Finally after a few moments Remy calmed a bit and sat down.

"Now listen carefully, and please do not interrupt…we are not your enemy, we do not want to use or hurt you we want to help you…"

"Help…" the thief repeated.

"Remy…" Charles warned.

"Non…" Remy whispered, "I tell you what I told Wolfie…I be an EMPATH…staying here will not help me heal…it'll only make me feel like shit even more…"

Charles frowned as he took a deep breath, "This is very hard for you to accept…I know you have no reason to trust us because of your past and what we did to you…I don't blame you…" Remy quickly looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Logan told me of your little conversation at Harry's…" Charles quickly spoke before Remy had a chance too. "Now…Hank, Storm, Logan and I are the only ones who know of this…" he paused for a moment, "And that is how it will stay…I know for a fact that you do not want to talk about it and I will not force you too…" he gave a small smile, "Although I must insist that we have a few sessions to help you strengthen your shields…all I ask is that you spend an hour with me and one with Logan to help you physically, as well as a check up with Hank every three days to make sure you are healing properly…after your sessions you are free to do as you wish…" he finished and waited for Remy to process this information.

Remy thought about this for a long moment and frowned. Charles could pick up on a few thoughts as they slipped through the thief's shields, "And before you ask, there is no catch…I will not ask anything of you…" Charles answered the unasked question.

Remy just sighed and held his head in his hands he didn't want to talk, he didn't want to do anything, "It will be alright Remy…" Charles whispered in his best fatherly voice and laid a hand on the thief's shoulder and for once since the incident Remy didn't push the man away.

XxXxX

That night Remy was sitting on the roof looking at the stars, wishing he had a cigarette at the moment, he sighed and rolled his eyes when he heard cursing and what sounded like a high pitched squeak.

Hayden took a deep breath as he scurried up the roof to sit beside the thief, "How can you stand climbing up here every time you're pissed off…jeez you know I nearly fell like three times?" he whined.

"I'm a thief remember…" Remy answered plainly not looking away from the cluster of stars he was gazing at.

"What are you doing up here anyways I mean what's so interesting about sitting on a roof freezing your ass off?"

"Well first of all it was quiet until a minute ago…" Remy sighed.

Hayden rolled his eyes, "And second?"

"It be warmer out here…"

"Warmer…hun it's like below freezing…you have got to be sick…"

"I envy ya homme…"

"Why cause I got a cute baby face?" he joked.

Remy rolled his eyes and looked at the teen as if he'd lost his mind, Remy then looked forward, "Ya powers have nothing ta do with ya head…" he answered.

"O-kay…what the hell's that supposed ta mean?"

"You can't sense everyting going on down in dis here mansion…ya can't feel everyone's pain an hate towards ya…" Remy answered now starring at the tiles on the roof seeming lost for a moment, slowly shaking his head he took a deep breath and stood feeling a bit hungry.

"Hey where are you going I just got here…"

"Dis Cajun's a bit hungry he heading for da kitchen…"

"Ah come on don't tell me I have to climb back down, it took me forever to get up here…" Hayden whined.

Remy smirked, "Why don't ya use dat head of yours and use da stairs next time…"

"Stairs…what stairs?" Remy turned and pointed at Storm's balcony, as he made his way towards it. Climbing the few feet he entered her garden and disappeared within the lush little jungle heading downstairs. "YOU KNOW IT WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE TO KNOW THAT IN ADVANCE BEFORE I NEARLY KILLED MYSELF CLIMBING OUT THAT STUPID WINDOW…" Hayden yelled out and followed the Cajun grumbling as he made his way down the stairs hurrying wanting to catch up with Remy, "Hey Remy wait up…" he called.

Remy quirked an eye as he turned around, "D'ya hit ya head boy…if ya hadn't noticed I be like a plague in dis here parts…no one wants ta be near me…"

"I like to be annoying…" Hayden confessed and chuckled when Remy shook his head and headed downstairs.

"Why so ya can spy on me for Xavier?" he mumbled.

"No…wow…you really don't trust anyone do ya?"

"Not anymore…" Remy whispered.

Hayden bit his bottom lip, as he entered the empty kitchen with the Cajun and went for the fridge, "I heard the Professor talking this morning…so you're getting your first session with him tomorrow right?" Hayden looked at the thief for a moment and quirked an eye, "I take it you're not looking forward to it…"

"What ya expect I be giddy an jump for joy?" Remy drawled sitting in a chair at the table suddenly losing his appetite. "Last ting I want is someone else's thoughts in my head."

"You scared?" he asked taking out the juice and a few apples.

Remy snorted, "Remy only scared of one person homme an it ain't Xavier…"

"Just one…" Hayden smirked as he began cutting the apples, "Would that be Wolverine…cause he just frightens me, it's horrifying really…And you know some of the girls here can be kinda scary when they're pissed off…" Remy was hardly listening as thoughts of what Xavier was going to do to him plagued his mind, "Hey…you awake?" Hayden smirked.

"What?" Remy blinked his eyes and looked at the teen.

"You're spacing out man here…" Hayden chuckled sliding the plate of sliced apples towards the Cajun. Remy looked at the plate, took a piece and began to chew on it. "Are you alright?"

"Just tired…" Remy mumbled as he stood and went back to his room. Hayden frowned as he watched the thief leave the room, a few students that passed by who apparently knew the Cajun very well and looked at him with disgust, suddenly feeling extremely pissed off Hayden narrowed his eyes, the thief didn't need to be treated like that.

XxXxX

The next day Hayden groggily woke up yawning he looked to his roommate who was still fast asleep, he frowned as the thief seemed to be shivering, 'It's all in his head…it has to be…but how do you explain the scars you idiot…' Hayden thought to himself, then slowly got out of bed grabbing a change of clothes he sighed as he headed for the bathroom.

When he entered his room again he spotted Remy groaning as he slowly pushed the covers off him, "Good morning…" Hayden chirped.

"What's so good about it?" Remy breathed taking a deep breath and slowly stood wincing as he stretched his limbs and rubbed his arms to get a little warmth.

"You okay?" Hayden asked with a bit of concern.

Remy quirked an eye and turned his head towards the teen, "Why do ya keep askin' me if I'm okay?" he asked with an irritated growl.

"Well no offence but you look awful…"

Remy just stared at the teen for a moment, "No shit…" he answered his voice dripping with sarcasm as he went to his dresser and looked through the drawers.

Remy quickly got dressed while Hayden looked under his bed for his history and math books, Remy suddenly began coughing and couldn't stop Hayden looked up. Remy held on to the dresser then dropped to one knee as he tried to control his coughing with a lot of difficulty, Hayden stood the moment he did Remy stopped coughing and gasped for breath taking in air as slowly as possible.

Remy was now sitting down, his head bowed his eyes squeezed shut as he breathed deeply, his arms outstretched trying their best to try and hold his body up since they wouldn't stop shaking. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, Hayden cautiously stepped forward and kneeled down about to lay a hand on the Cajun. "Don'…touch…me…" he breathed.

"Should I get Dr.McCoy?"

"Non…last ting…I want…is…ta stay…in dat…fucken lab…of his…" Remy answered leaning against the dresser now feeling totally spent, he waited a few minutes then crawled to his bed and lied down.

Hayden waited several minutes until Remy had passed out he then went downstairs to tell the Professor, who was heading to the kitchen while having a small discussion with Hank and Scott.

The moment Charles saw the teen's worried look he frowned, "What's wrong Hayden?"

"I don't know its Remy he had a coughing fit or something…he couldn't breathe…"

Charles quickly closed his eyes for a moment as Hank was about to head upstairs, "It's alright Hank…he's sleeping…" The telepath spoke.

"Sleeping…that little episode exhausted him, he crawled to his bed he could hardly lift himself up…"

Charles frowned at this sudden news, then looked to Hank, "It would be easier for me to examine him right now if he's passed out…"

"Very well do it…"

XxXxX

A few hours later Remy slowly woke up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "Good morning Remy…" Storm greeted as she sat in a chair beside his bed.

Remy rolled his eyes as he looked to the window. "Don' ya mean, afternoon?" he yawned and put his boots on and slowly stood. Storm smiled as she stood from her seat and gave her brother a gentle embrace, he didn't try to push her away this time.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

Remy only shrugged as she wrapped her right arm around his left one and led him out of the room to go get some breakfast…well actually lunch. After that they headed towards the Professor's office, "Good afternoon Remy…" Charles greeted with a smile. Remy only scowled as he sat on the couch Storm sitting beside him. "Now shall we begin?" he asked Remy only shrugged. "Very well…I want you to try and clear your mind, start by taking a deep breath." Remy rolled his eyes as he leaned forward and held his head in his hands closed his eyes then took a deep breath.

As Charles instructed Remy in what to do, the telepath slowly closed his eyes and concentrated as he entered the thief's mind to help strengthen the man's shields he frowned at all the chaos strewn about, at all the blood and screaming he saw and heard, the horrifying images burned into the telepath's mind, 'My word how is he able to stay sane?' Xavier asked himself as he looked around seeing the bad memories surrounding him of Remy as a child being chased and beaten. Charles looked away as the boy screamed while he was being abused Charles turned and began forming a wall, he would deal with these in time if Remy would allow him, after about half an hour, Charles opened his eyes and took a deep breath, he needed a break he couldn't stay in the thief's head any longer it was like watching a horror movie, "My word…" he sighed then looked at Remy.

Seeing him sitting on the couch, Remy still held his head in his hands, and was now breathing rather quickly as tears streamed down his cheeks as he tried to push out all the pain and hate he felt in his head at the moment, apparently a few memories had slipped through his weakened shields.

"Charles…" Storm warned not liking this one bit as she leaned down to her brother.

"I know it's too much I couldn't stay any longer…there's so much chaos…it will take time to put everything in order…" he breathed looking at Gambit as he began to panic Charles closed his eyes and concentrated in trying to calm the thief.

"Non, non, non…" Remy breathed his eyes suddenly snapped open as he jerked his head back, slamming it against the wall his arms lifted up to try and protect himself then everything became quiet as his arms slowly fell in his lap, his eyes seemed to glaze over.

"What happened?" Storm asked worriedly.

"I put him in a hypnotic state, until he's calmed a bit…I've also just asked Logan to join us in case Remy decides to become violent…" he sighed closing his eyes and massaging the bridge of his nose.

After a few minutes Logan entered the room and quirked an eye at the sight of Gambit sitting on the couch his head lolling forward, "O-kay what did ya do ta gumbo?"

Charles took a breath and opened his eyes, "Remy was reliving his past…it was too much for him to handle."

"What was it about?" Logan asked keeping an eye on the thief.

"He was seven and being chased by two men with dogs…he wasn't fast enough…" the telepath whispered.

'Fuck…' Logan mouthed off, "Who were the men?" he growled.

"I've no idea…they weren't too fond of mutants…" Charles frowned.

"Son of a bitch…" Logan cursed out as he walked to the couch and sat down beside the Cajun, "Isn't there a day this kid doesn't get screwed with?" he asked seriously.

Charles thought for a long moment then smiled, "Didn't Hank say that Remy actually smiled when he talked about his father?"

Logan lifted his head, "Now that you mention it…yeah he did…"

"Let's see if we can find that memory…" Charles whispered and closed his eyes.

Half an hour later there was a small knock at the door, Charles turned his head and told Hayden to enter, Hayden slowly closed the door behind him as he spotted Remy on the couch, "What do you want kiddo?" Logan asked now leaning against the wall his arms crossed.

"Well his sessions are supposed to be an hour right…it's a little over an hour…"

Logan chuckled, "Ya like hanging with Gumbo?"

Hayden just shrugged, "He's not a bad guy…doesn't take any shit from anybody and he hates Bobby…besides he kinda needs someone to talk to and vent out his anger right…"

Logan couldn't help but grin, "That he does…"

Looking at the thief the teen frowned a bit, "What's wrong with him is he alright?" Hayden asked.

"I'm afraid Remy's just had a panic attack, it was too much for him to handle. I've put him under hypnosis and instructed him to hold onto a somewhat happy memory whenever he feels depressed, angered or frightened…or remembers a bad experience." Charles explained.

"So what he should be easier to talk to or make him listen?" Hayden asked.

"Not entirely it's mostly to stop him from lashing out and becoming violent, he now gets confused easily…you must remember he still doesn't trust anyone."

"Okay so basically every time he's pissed or frustrated, that memory will pop in his head and he'll gradually calm down?" Hayden frowned.

"Something like that yes…"

"So how often or how long will this go on?"

"You must understand Hayden, Remy's been through a lot since he's been born, he's kept it all in…" Charles sighed.

"Yeah I know I saw the scars…he's not gonna try and kill himself again is he?"

"No." Charles assured the teen.

"Why'd he do it anyway?"

"No one wanted to listen or wanted to believe that he was innocent…feeling all their pain and hate Remy felt he had no other choice."

"But…is he really that screwed up…I mean…" Hayden didn't want to be insulting he was just suddenly lost for words.

"In a matter of speaking yes…he was on the verge of a mental collapse." Charles smirked as he saw how embarrassed the teen seemed.

"Um is he ever gonna get over this eventually?"

"That's the problem kid, we figure he was about five when all this started he hasn't had more than ten years of peace since he was adopted, that's nineteen years of hell, he's never gonna get over it, he used to push it all in the back of his mind and hid behind one of his smiles…Antarctica is what set him off…after going through that being betrayed by his own team…he just snapped…no more…"

Hayden sighed as he began to feel bad, "Man this sucks…wait if he was happy when he was adopted…then where's his family?"

That would be somewhat complicated…from what I've seen Remy was defending himself against his family's enemy, while they were in a truce and killed the man he fought with…for that he was banished…"

Hayden's eyes widened, "You can't be serious…Shit…can't he get a break?"

"Apparently not…" Charles sighed as he turned to look at the thief sleeping comfortably on the couch.

XxXxX

An hour later Remy found himself being gently shaken awake, "Alright c'mon gumbo time for your walk…" Logan chuckled at the look on the thief's face. Remy looked around noticing that he was still in the Professor's office.

The telepath was now behind his desk typing away at his computer, he stopped and looked to the thief giving him a small smile. "Now Remy…truthfully how are you feeling?" he asked.

Remy thought for a moment as he slowly sat up, he closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair, "Turned around…" he whispered shaking his head, he didn't know how to explain it.

"It's alright Remy…you just need a little time, it will get better…" Charles answered.

Logan sighed as he nudged the thief to stand, "Come on I don't got all day time for ya walk…" Remy looked up and glared at the feral, he was so not in the mood, "It's a walk not a marathon…Besides ya need the fresh air." Logan smirked as he stood. "Come on ya need some warmer clothes then that…it's a bit cold out…"

"An ya wanna drag me outside have ya lost ya mind?" Remy asked as he stood and followed the man. Charles chuckled as he could hear the two argue in the hall, he just hoped things would start to get better for the Cajun soon before he lost it entirely.

Twenty minutes later Logan let out a soft chuckle as he glanced beside him at the frozen Cajun, who was wearing a heavy jacket, gloves and was at the moment shivering, Remy noticing the man starring narrowed his eyes, "Piss off Wolfie I be fucken freezin'" he growled.

"Yeah I can see that…" Logan smirked as he looked at his watch, "Another forty-two minutes, then we can head inside."

"You suck…" Remy growled as he looked around.

Logan couldn't help but chuckle, not much was said during the walk except the usual insults and arguments and the time seemed to quickly pass by.

After his walk Remy now sat quietly in the rec-room, a blanket wrapped around his frame his chair facing the window. He stared out as if in a hypnotic state at the rain outside as it drizzled down to soak in the earth. Hayden stood at the room's entrance and watched the Cajun in silence.

Remy sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment. "Ya gonna stand dere all day?" the thief asked opening his eyes and continuing to look out the window.

"No…I was just gonna stay for another thirty-two seconds…" he smirked then stepped forward, "…but since you started to talk, ya want some company?" the blue-haired teen asked, grabbing one of the big leather chairs and dragging it to the windows he sat down and took a breath. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Well Remy be too tired to move at the moment…and if it'll shut ya up later…shoot…" he drawled.

"What's it like being a thief?"

Remy frowned and turned to the teen, "What?"

"I mean is there any heist that you're famous for, are you like a beginner or and expert have you been doing this for long, how do you learn something like that?"

"Thought ya said ya had one question, what's wit da interview?"

"Told you I was annoying…and I'm curious…so answer…" Hayden pressed.

Remy narrowed his eyes a bit at the teen wondering what he was up too. "Why?"

"Are you dense I just told you…wait maybe he's trying to confuse me is that part of being a thief to confuse people?"

After a moment of silence and staring at the blue haired teen, Remy shook his head, "What ya wanna be a thief were ya dropped on ya head boy?" Remy sighed as he looked back outside.

"No…I just want to get you talking you're kinda interesting everyone else here is so stuck up…"

At that Remy actually laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few days later Remy was walking down the hall a tiny smirk on his lips, he was bored out of his mind, that little conversation he had with Hayden a few days earlier kept plaguing his thoughts, 'Well da only way ta recover from a bad experience is ta do something that will make ya feel bettah…' he thought to himself as he entered the empty library and settled in front of one of the computers.

"Now, let's see…would dere be anyting of interest around dis hellhole?" he asked himself as he logged on. Whistling a small tune Remy sighed as he took his time in searching for what he was looking for…well actually what peeked his interest clicking on a few sites a small grin appeared on his lips, "Hmmm dis looks appetizin'…" he smirked.

"What looks appetizing?" he heard a familiar voice.

Remy smirked, "Aw nothing…Remy just be bored out of his mind…" he answered closing the page and started looking through his e-mails, Remy cringed at all the messages he had gotten. "Aw merde…" he growled.

"What?" Hayden asked walking up to him and sitting down, "Whoa are those all your e-mails…shit how many ya got…damn six hundred and forty-two…wow that many in one month?"

"One month and two weeks…" Remy corrected, "Yeah well I be a busy man before all this shit happen ta me…" Remy sighed as he scrolled up eyeing the most recent messages.

"So I take it you know a lot of people right?"

"Obviously…" Remy sighed clicking on a few replies and typing away in code, or in another language, "Eh ya know how ta speak Hindi?" he asked looking to Hayden.

Hayden quirked an eye, "Uh…no why?"

"Hehe…no reason…" Remy smirked as he began typing away.

Hayden's eyes widened at the words that the thief was typing, "Hindi…Hindi…where would one speak Hindi again?"

"India homme…"

"India…hun…um how many languages can you speak?" he asked looking at the thief.

"A few…"

"Like…"

"French, Spanish, German, Latin, Russian…an a couple more is learning Japanese at da moment…" he answered simply.

"Have you ever met like kings or the president or the pope?" Hayden asked a bit curious.

"Non but I did steal from a few…" Remy chuckled then looked at the clock, "Eh don' ya have a class like right now?"

"What…" Hayden looked at the clock, "Oh shit…see ya Remy…" Hayden cursed out running out of the library.

Half an hour later, Remy was now in the kitchen and sighed as he looked through the morning paper reading about the party that would be going on at the museum to celebrate its newest exhibit, 'Hmmm dis should be fun…' he smirked folding the paper and leaving it on the table when Logan, Kurt and Scott entered the kitchen.

"Hey Remy…" Scott smiled.

"Up yours Summers…" Remy grumbled as he stood up and was about to leave the room only to be stopped by Logan who placed his hand on the thief's chest.

"Hold on Gumbo, did you eat anything?" Logan asked.

Remy rolled his eyes, "Yes mother Wolf…Gumbo ate something…" Remy hissed silently warning the Wolverine to move his hand.

Logan sighed, "What did you eat?"

"Food…" Remy answered glaring at the hand.

"Be more specific…"

"Glass of milk, toast, an apple and a few slices of bacon…happy?"

"Yeah…" Logan answered simply, moving his hand away from the Cajun letting the thief leave without saying another word.

"I'm guessing he's gonna be like that for awhile…" Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah he is and I don't wanna hear no one bitching about his attitude, Chuck has warned all of ya so if ya can't handle him being an ass leave the room ya hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah we know…" Kurt sighed as he poured himself a glass of juice.

"So how long do you figure we'll have to keep being nice?" Scott asked eating a danish.

"Don't start with me Cyke…" Logan growled.

"What I was just asking…"

"As long as it takes smartass…" Logan answered as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

XxXxX

That evening Remy smirked as he sat on his bed, a pen and notebook in hand a small frown on his face as he tried to remember the layouts of the museum, "Merde dis sucks…" he growled as he couldn't recall the little details of the building he then looked up when he felt a presence at his door as someone suddenly entered the room.

"Okay what are you pissed about now?" Hayden asked with a chuckle, "I heard ya curse out several steps before I came in here…"

"What makes ya think I'm pissed?"

"Eh merde means shit right?" Hayden asked with a tiny grin as he sat on his bed and looked to the Cajun.

"Yeah it does…now what?"

"Nothing…I'm just bored."

"And you figured you'd annoy me for fun?"

"No…although it might be fun to try…"

"Hn not bloody likely…" Remy smirked as he looked to the clock on his nightstand, "What ya wanna hang out?"

"If it's alright with you…" Hayden shrugged. "Cool ya actually want my company…"

"Well I can't leave da mansion without an escort and I need ta get out of here before I go insane even more den I am now…"

"Wow this is weird you actually want me to tag along?"

"Well yeah, I just explained it to ya…Remy wants out…" the thief smirked.

"Cool when do we leave?"

"A few minutes aftah I convince da Professor dat I'll be a good little Cajun…" he sighed.

Hayden chuckled as he went to his closet to get his coat and waited for Remy

to do the same, he watched as the thief pocketed a pack of cards, his sunglasses as well as a pair of gloves.

Hayden followed the Cajun all the way to Xavier's office, Remy knocked and waited until Charles told him to enter. Charles looked a bit surprised to see Remy at his door as well as the blue haired teen behind him, "Well good morning Remy…Hayden…" he spoke with a smile.

Hayden smirked and gave a tiny wave while Remy quirked an eye, "Yeah whatever…I'm going in town…" he answered plainly, "I'm not going alone he's coming with me…" he gestured to the teen behind him, "Figured I'd tell ya so Wolfie wouldn't hunt me down and go on a rampage only ta drag me back here…and I ain't gonna do nothin' ta hurt da kid, 'sides he's da only one I can tolerate in dis place…"

Charles gave a small smile at the thought, "Well thank-you for telling me, although I must insist on a curfew…"

"Jeez didn't see dat coming…" Remy drawled with an uncaring voice.

"I expect you two back here for dinner…" he answered then locked eyes with Remy, "Unless you get too tired call and I'll send Logan to you alright?"

"Yeah whatever…" Remy sighed as he turned and left the office.

"Don't worry Professor we're not gonna get into trouble…" Hayden assured as he turned and followed the thief into the hall.

Remy smirked as he walked down the stairs and headed for the garage, "Please tell me ya can drive?"

"Yeah…why?" Hayden asked.

Remy grinned as he lifted his hand and dangled a set of keys he unlocked Jean's car and threw the keys towards the teen. "Whoa we're taking Jean's car?" he asked stating the obvious.

"Yeah…" Remy sighed getting into the passenger's seat.

"Does she know that we're taking her car?"

"Just get in…" Remy barked and waited until the teen settled in the driver's seat, with a coy little smile, Remy answered the teen's previous question, "Non she don't know, now drive Jeeves…" he sighed looking out the window.

"She's gonna get pissed…" Hayden sighed as he started the car and backed out of the garage.

"Ya point being…" Remy asked with a smirk, "Relax, I'll only get blamed for it anyways so quit whining…"

"Why would she blame you?"

Remy chuckled, "I be a thief remember…now shut-up an drive jeez ya need an explanation fo everything?"

"Yes…quit being an asshole…" Hayden argued as he headed for the gate and waited until it opened completely.

At that Remy laughed softly, "Damn I'm dying fo a smoke…" he sighed.

"Shut-up…where are we going anyways?"

"What an spoil my surprise nuh-uh…head dat way…" Remy chuckled as he pointed to the teen's left.

XxXxX

Hayden sighed as he looked around the building, "Of all the places to go…why da hell would you pick a museum?"

"It's educational…" Remy answered slapping the teen upside the head, "Now shut-up…"

"Educational…hehe ya right." Hayden chuckled. "Why are we really here?"

"What ya got something against art?" Remy answered.

"No, actually this is my first time in here…" he smirked looking around.

"Well dere ya go now quit whining and enjoy…"

"Are you always this forward when you're talking to people?"

"Non I usually be polite…"

"Usually…heh be honest what exactly do you think of me?"

"You…" Remy looked to the teen who nodded, "Pain in the ass…"

Hayden smirked, "K…and the others?"

"Ya really wanna know?" he asked stepping forward to look at a Monet painting more closely.

"Well yeah, I did ask didn't I?"

"Well dere not be enough insults in da world ta sum up what I think of them…" Remy sighed, as he walked to another painting.

"That bad heh, I think I'm getting the better part of you, cool I feel all special like…" Hayden chirped.

"Oh shut-up …" Remy drawled as he looked around again.

After spending a few hours in the building, Remy chuckled as they made their way down the steps, "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing…I just be a little tired is all…" Remy smirked, apparently Hayden didn't have much of an eye as he hadn't noticed Remy placing a few little things while they were visiting the museum, such as flash and smoke bombs, a few lasers in well positioned areas and such, oh Remy was going to have fun tonight, especially since the little party was going to be televised.

"O-kay…ya wanna head back to the mansion?"

"Non not yet…" Remy took a deep breath suddenly wishing he had a cigarette, 'K need ta find a way to get out of da mansion befo mister I need ta run ya life finds out dat I left…' "Hmmm…let's see when's dinner?" Remy asked himself looking at his escort he grabbed the teen's left wrist to look at the time, 'Another four hours…Ah what da hell I got time…' he smirked.

XxXxX

Arriving at the mansion Remy sighed as he headed for the kitchen to grab something to eat, no way in hell he would eat with everyone else in the same room, Storm looked at him a bit oddly, "Remy…dinner will be served in a few minutes…"

"I'll eat in my room…it's bad enough I gotta stay in da same house as them, ya can't force me ta sit in da same room as well…" he sighed as he poured himself a glass of water and picked up his full plate and left the kitchen.

"Oh Remy…" she whispered.

After eating Remy looked at the time and smirked as he casually walked down the stairs and roamed around the estate after walking around for like ten minutes he suddenly felt as well as heard the Professor in his head, _Remy why are you not in the mansion?_

"Just out for a little stroll Professor relax…" Remy muttered, "Since I can't smoke, I figure the pollution might be a substitute…" he chuckled.

_Very well, but don't stay out too long it's a bit cold out and you can still get sick…_

"I won't…now can ya get out of my head?"

Of course Remy…

Walking towards the woods, Remy waited a few more minutes, then climbed up the wall and got in the cab that was waiting for him, "Museum homme…and make it quick…"

XxXxX

Forty five minutes later Remy climbed down the wall surrounding the mansion estate a tiny grin on his lips as he began making his way back to the mansion humming a tiny little tune he looked around and was a bit amazed that there was no one outside looking for him. Entering the house Remy was about to head for his room when Storm called him over from the rec-room, sighing Remy rolled his eyes and leaned against the door frame, eyeing the small group of people watching television, "My that was a long walk…" Storm smiled.

"Yeah what was so interesting in walking out in the dark?" Logan smirked.

"What I can't be alone for an hour?" Remy drawled putting his hands in his coat pockets, he quirked an eye when his fingers wrapped around a familiar little something.

Scott looked at the television when the movie they were watching was suddenly cut off to some breaking news the anchorman was apparently reporting about a robbery not more than twenty minutes ago at The Metropolitan Museum of Art.

"Wow…look at that Remy someone just robbed the museum…" Hayden chuckled as he sat beside Scott on the couch.

"And you find this funny?" Rogue asked from her seat opposite him.

"Well yeah it's the same one we went to this evening…" Hayden frowned as he looked around the room, everyone was looking at Remy.

Scott narrowed his eyes as he stood up, "You brought him on a stake out…" he accused.

Remy only quirked a brow as he took out the cigarette from his pocket and placed it between his lips.

Logan growled as he stood and walked up to Remy snatching the cigarette from his lips, "Are you out of your mind…he's just a kid…"

"What da hell are you bitching about…we just went ta look at da pretty paintings, nothing else…" Remy defended himself.

"Nothing else hun…" Logan grasped the thief's chin and tilted the Cajun's head towards the television, "That museum was just robbed Gambit…"

"Ain't dat unfortunate…an by da way weren't ya listening to da man dey were just robbed…we were dere this morning…jeesh and I'm da one who's supposed ta be losing his mind right?" Remy hissed jerking his head back, pushing Logan away from him.

"What if you had gotten caught?" Scott yelled.

At that Remy's eyes widened as he turned to the man, "CAUGHT…I be stealing fo 23 years homme…trained by da best…don't be insulting my skills as a thief…" he hissed glaring at him ignoring the small group of people in the room.

"You said you'd nevah steal again…" Rogue cut in with a frown as she crossed her arms.

Remy narrowed his eyes as he stepped into the room and approached the untouchable, "And you said you'd always love me…" he growled then turned to Scott, "And you fearless leader said you'd never leave a man behind including the enemy yet I guess I wasn't on the list hun…" then turned to the Professor, "And you said everyone here starts off on a clean slate…you just kept mine locked in a vault…never bothering to try and scrub it clean right…All dis place has is broken promises…so why should I bother keeping mine…" Remy asked.

"I thought we were past this Remy…" Charles sighed.

"Stop bitching about my thieving and I'll stop whining bout you all trying ta kill me…" he seethed looking back to Scott, "Getting caught…dat's just plain insultin' ya fucken prick…"

Charles frowned a bit, 'Trying to kill him…my word…' he sighed apparently the progress he though Remy had gone through hadn't gone far enough. "Fair enough…" Charles cut in on Remy's verbal abuse, "Do not do this again…" he warned.

Remy turned to the Professor and eyed him over, and with an irritated little growl he sighed, "Yes highness…" Remy gave a mock bow and turned to leave the room heading to his bedroom. Getting a change of clothes from his room Remy was still mumbling curses as he headed for the bathroom, sitting in the tub Remy watched as the steam floated in the room. "How ta disappear?" he asked himself running his hands in his hair a tiny smirk appearing on his lips, "Hn no more bitching…no more takin' orders…no more feeling their hateful stares…no more dem tryin' ta control my life…" he sighed and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and dunked his head in the water reveling in the warmth it gave him.

Remy's eyes suddenly snapped open when he heard a crash and felt an arm wrap around his neck pulling his head up and out of the water. "What da fuck…" Remy hissed coughing a few times.

"What the hell are you doing?" Logan growled.

Remy looked at him confused, "Tink it's called taking a bath homme…shit get the hell out…ya fucken mind?"

"You tried to drown yourself…" Logan accused.

"Eh…non…what da hell gave ya dat idea…and can ya shut da fucken door ya lettin' all da heat out…"

"Chuck sensed that you were depressed…"

Remy just stared at him for like half a second, "And… where da hell have you been I've been like dis for over a fucken month…I be fucken cold and sick and fucked in da head…how can Remy not be depressed?"

"So you did try to kill yourself?"

"Homme if I wanted ta kill myself, which I don't I sure as hell wouldn't want ta be found butt naked in da freezing water…close da fucken door…"

"Then what the hell were you doing under the water?"

"Playing golf…what da hell do you think…I'M TAKIN A BATH LOGAN…"

Logan just looked at him for half a second not trusting the thief, "You're done…Get out…"

"Oh you are not fucken serious…" Remy growled.

"I mean it get out…" he growled throwing a few towels over to the thief.

Remy leaned against the rim of the tub resting his chin on his arms, "I take it the thieving Cajun be no longer trustworthy dat right…what ya gonna start shaving me taking extra care of my throat…watching as I take baths…making sure I chew my food thoroughly…keeping watch at my bed…dat it?"

"If you don't get out I'm dragging you out…" Logan spoke in very clear words keeping his voice level.

Remy just looked at him putting on his poker face, then casually reached for the drain pulling on the chain he waited until the water had drained completely, taking one of the towels he wrapped it around himself and stepped out of the tub walking to his clothes he put on the shirt then the pajama bottoms, and without saying a word he walked out of the bathroom being nudged towards the Professor's office.

When he entered the room he was met with Hank, Storm, Charles and Scott. Walking to one of the chairs Remy plopped down in it tucking his legs in the seat as anyone would when they're watching movies or want to get comfortable, Remy then leaned to his right and watched at the disapproving looks on the faces of the people in the room.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Charles asked.

"Yeah apparently privacy ain't an issue in dis place no more…you people exaggerate on everything, just cause I'm thinking of stuff don't mean I'm going to do it…an since when do you go into someone's head without dere permission?"

"I didn't I just picked up on your thoughts…"

"Really did you know I was thinking of what it would be like when I get out of here not of why I'd want ta kill myself…let Remy guess ya don' believe him right?"

The room became deftly quiet for a moment, "Did you just try to kill yourself?" Charles asked in a calm tone.

Remy locked eyes with the man, "Non…"

Charles looked to Logan whom stood beside the Cajun, "His whole body was in the water…"

Charles quirked an eye in question, Remy sighed "What ya nevah did dat ta clear ya head…ya know it be quiet and warm in da water…I'm still fucken cold by da way…kinda like a cheap hyperbolic chamber…shuts all da sound out…ya do know I hear voices in my head don' ya, it's nice ta get dem ta shut-up once in a while…"

Scott snorted and chuckled at the thief's answer, "So do you listen to those voices?" he asked a bit curious.

At that Remy stared at the man, "If I did dat dis whole mansion would be nothing but ash, and you all including everyone whom used me during my lifetime would have met dere maker a long time ago…" he smirked.

"Why don't you listen to those voices?" Charles asked.

"Oh please…mon père and Tante raised me better dan dat…" Remy grumbled.

Charles gave a tiny smile as they had managed to get the thief to open up a bit, "Really and what did they teach you?"

"Dat all life be precious…and no one deserves it to be taken away…unless dey be rapists, serial killers, child molesters…" Remy answered in a whisper his eyes suddenly glazing over.

"O-kay what just happened?" Scott asked standing up apparently a bit worried.

Charles frowned as he closed his eyes in concentration, Logan quirked an eye in question. "Chuck?"

"Scott I'll ask you to leave please…" Xavier sighed.

Scott frowned a bit but decided to do as the telepath asked and left the room.

"What happened?" Hank asked as he walked over to Remy and took his pulse.

"A memory broke through his shields…I'm afraid it isn't a very good one…" he answered not wanting to divulge any more information of the Cajun's past as he approached the thief, and laying a hand at the side of Remy's head Charles again concentrated to try and push the memory back.

XxXxX

Remy slowly woke up and frowned as his eyes roamed around the room, 'How da hell did I get here?' he thought to himself.

"Well it's about time you woke up…" he heard. Remy slowly lifted his head to look at Logan.

"Why am I in ya room?" he grumbled rubbing at his eyes.

"What ya don't remember anything from last night?" Logan asked leaning against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Non…" Remy slowly sat up, "Why what happened?"

"Okay, how to explain this?" Logan thought aloud as he walked over to him and sat at the end of the bed, "Alright well you kinda lost it in Chuck's office…and ya started fighting back, Chuck thought it best that you bunk with me tonight."

Remy narrowed his eyes, "What as a precaution, so I wouldn't wake up in da middle of da night and hurt anyone?" Logan only shrugged, "Well I guess it beats being locked in a padded room behind a steel door now don't it?"

Logan snorted at that little comment, "Well yeah…I mean there really was no reasoning with ya, you wouldn't listen to Chuck, he couldn't get through to you…Hank had to sedate you."

Remy looked away in trying to remember but nothing came to mind. "I'm nevah getting' out of here am I?" he whispered.

"Aw come on don't think like that you've only been here for a month you're getting the help you need…it just takes time you know that, you just need ta keep going along with your little routine…"

"What routine?"

"Today's your check up with Hank remember?"

Remy cringed at the thought and plopped back down on the bed hiding under the covers.

XxXxX

Remy rubbed the back of his head as he made his way to his room, frowning a little at the stares he received, entering his room he found Hayden and another teen whom was wearing a dog collar stare at each other, 'O-kay…' Remy smirked as he began to whistle grabbing the teens attention, "Come on boy…come ere puppy…"

The collar wearing teen just glared at Remy, whom quirked an eye, "What else ya want me ta call ya…get the hell out…" Remy sighed as he made his way to his dresser, but the teen didn't like the sarcasm coming out of the Cajun's mouth and approached the thief.

"You better watch your back…" he hissed.

Remy chuckled, "Dat a threat?"

"Damn right it is…" the teen reared back about to hit the thief.

Remy rolled his eyes as he waited for the kid to lunge grabbing his fist, Remy twisted it making the teen yell out, "Ya wanna threaten someone, I suggest not me…trust me ya don't want ta see me extremely pissed off…" Remy smirked. "And make sure you're at da guy's level in combat…cause even when sick ya got no chance against me ya little prick…" Remy drawled as he pushed the teen out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"Well I see your feeling better." Hayden couldn't help but laugh, "So are you normal again?"

"Hn…in a matter of speaking, what was wit da starring contest?"

"Oh he was being an asshole and calling you a freak, looking through your stuff…I told him to fuck off…"

Remy smirked as he turned to Hayden, "Really?"

"Well not in those exact words…but I think I proved my point…" he cleared his throat.

Remy snorted, "Tink I need ta teach dat one some manners…" he smirked as he began to change his clothes.

Hayden held his tongue as he spotted Remy's newest bruises courtesy of Hank and Logan as they had tried their best to restrain the Cajun during last night's little episode. "So eh…what's on the agenda today?"

"A visit wit Hank…" Remy shuddered as those words left his lips.

"I take it you don't like the fuzzy doctor?"

Remy grumbled in reply.

"Can I ask you something?" Hayden shied away a bit sitting on his bed.

"What?" Remy sighed as he put on a shirt.

"Do you remember the robbery at the museum?"

"Yeah…so?"

"Did you really steal something when we were there?"

At that Remy chuckled, "What afraid ta be an accomplice?" he laughed then looked at the seriousness on the teen's face, "Non I didn't steal nothin' when ya were wit me…"

"Really?"

"Yeah really…"

"But you did do it later that day right?"

Remy sighed and looked at the teen, "Though ya didn't want ta be an accomplice?"

"I don't…so how'd you do it?" he asked eagerly.

"Ah ah ah secrets of da trade homme…sorry…" Remy chuckled as he tied up his boots and finished getting dressed.

"So what are you doing now?" he asked watching as he put on his coat.

"Getting' some air…"

"Hn…Want some company?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Walking outside with the blue haired teen and Logan whom was a few steps back, Remy sighed as he took a bite out of his apple, "So to you…this is fun…it's not going to be as educational as the little visit at the museum…is it?"

"It's called a walk homme…and I ain't doin' nothing too physical since my body can't handle it…"

"Okay I get that but can ya explain to me…you know this is really creepy why is Mr.Logan following us?"

"Haven't ya heard he be my personal trainer, I give 'im a command, an he ignores it…plus he tinks I tried ta drown myself last night and is a bit irritated in thinkin' I might poke myself ta death wit a twig…" Remy answered with a smirk as he snapped a twig off a nearby branch and poked Hayden in the arm.

Hayden chuckled as he swatted the twig away glancing at Remy whom suddenly started to count to ten, "What's the matter?" Hayden looked around confused, Remy narrowed his eyes as he sensed a familiar little annoying feeling.

"Eh what's with the counting is something gonna attack us or something?" Hayden asked.

"Eight, nine, ten…" Remy turned and glared at the four mutants standing several feet away from them, "I'M ALIVE DEAL WIT IT, YA BUNCH A FUCKEN HYPOCRITES…YA CAN'T FUCKEN HANDLE IT GO SOMEWHERE ELSE…" he growled and watched as Logan made his way to them to get rid of them, while Remy and Hayden continued their walk.

"Okay what was that about?"

"Remy be an empath…can feel their thoughts, remember?" Remy drawled.

"Yeah…and they're full of shit…" he smirked, as they walked down the small wooded path within the woods surrounding the estate.

Remy released a frustrated sigh, "Told ya homme, ya not at my level why don't ya go play wit a chew toy or something…" Remy drawled.

Hayden frowned then looked ahead at the six mutants whom came out of their little hiding place, dog collar boy seeming to be the leader of the pack, "Told ya to watch your back…" he smirked.

"Wel…" Remy looked to Hayden, "What da hell is his name?"

"Morton…"

"Mo…Well at least dat explains da dog collar, listen Morty I ain't in da mood ya mind going away?" Remy sighed waving his hand in a shooing gesture.

"Not a chance…" Morton chuckled as he and his five little pals rushed forward.

Remy sighed as he took out his Bo staff and taking a few steps forward stood his ground, waiting for his first opponent, he twirled his staff and tripped the first two sending them crashing into a tree, slammed the end of the staff in the third's stomach, then kicked the fourth in the groin, the fifth got kicked in the head, and Morty got thrown over the Cajun, as he was about to stand up being the one who attained the least of injury Morty froze as he stared at three glowing cards, "Ya know these go boom right?" Morty didn't move as he kept his eyes on the cards, "Ya come near me again, or go aftah him just fo da hell of it, I'll shove one of these down ya fucken throat ya understand me homme?"

Morty slowly nodded, Remy rolled his eyes as he spotted Logan rushing towards them, sighing Remy flung his cards in the woods, and turned around in confusion as the blast had rocked the ground and caused a very huge crater at least twenty feet away from the group of people.

"What the hell is going on here?" Logan growled looking to Hayden.

"Um, they were being assholes and rushed at us…and are those cards suppose ta make a crater that big?"

"It can…depends on how big of a charge Gumbo gave them…" Logan looked to Remy and pulled him back getting his attention.

"I didn't give that much of a charge, only enough ta paint his face black…"

"You alright?" Logan asked the thief tugging on his arm.

"Yeah…I guess…" Remy sighed still staring at the crater where the charged cards had landed.

"Alright enough sight seeing come on get your butts back in the mansion." Logan nudged the teens back towards the mansion.

XxXxX

Sitting in the rec-room Hayden and Remy were now playing cards, "Um is something wrong with your powers or something?"

Remy snorted, "Everyting's wrong wit me…maybe a fluke since I had ta use dem constantly to stay alive…" Remy shrugged, "Come on how many cards ya want?" he asked sucking on the lollipop he had in his mouth desperately craving a cigarette at the moment.

"Eh…two…" Hayden chuckled as he watched several students in the room playing games or watching tv. "Oh hi Professor…Mr.Logan…" Hayden greeted.

"Hello Hayden…Remy, Logan tells me that you had a little interaction earlier."

"Yeah well…" Remy clamped his mouth shut as he looked up when an announcer on tv started talking.

"Well this is the first, ladies and gentlemen, apparently there wasn't a robbery at The Metropolitan Museum of Art yesterday apparently one of the curators had misplaced the golden crests and had set them up in another exhibit…"

Hearing this Hayden burst out laughing and pointed towards the tv, looking at the occupants in the room whom were staring at Gambit, Remy smirked, "He never left my sight Chuck…" Logan looked to Charles. "How the hell did you put that stuff back?"

Charles frowned a bit, "Remy did you or did you not steal anything from the museum?"

Remy sighed looking at his cards, "Hn…never said I did…ya'll just assumed I did it…" he answered plainly then looked at the Professor, "…as usual."

"Why did you do this?" Charles asked.

"Do what?" Remy asked throwing his cards down, "Hehe I won…" he smirked looking at Hayden.

"This entire ruse?" Charles specified.

"Oh that well…" Remy smirked as he took the lollipop out of his mouth, "Tell me…apparently ya'll had ya minds set that I had taken something from dat museum…but when dat announcer said dat nothing was stolen ya'll looked to me, and don't fucken lie ya'll were a bit embarrassed knowing dat ya were wrong right?" Remy smirked looking around the room to the students who quickly looked away in embarrassment Remy then locked eyes with Charles again, "…so let's arrange da subject here a little…" Remy sighed leaning his arms on the back of the couch and resting his chin on them locking eyes with the Professor, "When da Morlocks were killed I must have done it right?"

"Remy…" Charles started, but the thief just cut him off.

"You know except for threats and fake smiles I never even got one fucken lousy apology…from any of dem bastards…" Remy answered plainly. "Sure you gave ya little apologies fo da entire group and all dat shit but I never got nothing from da jury, least of all da judge…" Remy frowned as he stood up and left the room, Hayden snickered as he followed the thief.

"So why'd you really do it?" the blue haired teen asked looking in the room.

"Hn…cause everybody wants something from dis Cajun…be it money, gems, paintings, documents, information, blood or my soul…last ting Remy ever gets from dem…" he gestured to the X-men, glaring at the occupants in the room knowing very well that they could hear him. "Is respect…so might as well make dem look like fools non…" he smirked popping the sucker back in his mouth then headed upstairs.

"That was hilarious…" Hayden yelled out.

"You really shouldn't encourage him kid…" Logan sighed as he watched Remy walk up the steps.

"Why not…isn't that what you wanted in the beginning come on…he's having fun…" Hayden smirked as he headed for the kitchen.

XxXxX

Remy roamed around the mansion with a tiny little chuckle, "Now where or where does Wolfie hide it?" he asked himself eyeing the Wolverine's door, "Well he has a roomy so it can't be there…Hmmm…" he thought aloud then smirked as he made his way outside, "Oh where oh where can dat bottle o gin be?" he sang as he walked throughout Storm's garden stopping at one of her rose gardens Remy smirked as he tilted his head and looked around at the ground. After walking around for several minutes Remy smirked as he spotted what he was looking for.

"Hun…'parrently Wolfie not to smart when it comes ta hidin' stuff…" Remy sighed as he kicked at the upturned soil and began digging. A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he picked up the bottle and dusted it off. "Ah good ol' Wolfie…" Remy chuckled as he opened the bottle and took a swig.

"Hn wonder what Wolfie would do ta me if he found out bout dis?" he asked himself.

"Pfff probably already knows cause of Xavier…" Remy sighed as he sat down on a nearby bench and took another swig. "Can't keep out of my head nosy little…" Remy sighed as he took another drink.

"Heh probably piss em off when I get in dat mansion extremely drunk."

At that Remy barked a laugh, "Dat would be hilarious…" he then sighed as he took another drink then closed the bottle and buried it again, "Alright dis Cajun tinks he waited long enough…don't want dem sendin' out a fucken search party…" he grumbled as he headed for the mansion again and headed up to the roof.

After about an hour Logan and Storm met with the thief up on the roof, Logan sighed as he sat next to him, "So are you proud of yourself?"

"Yes I am…Why dere a reason why I shouldn't be?" Remy chuckled.

"So what really happened at that museum?" Storm asked leaning her chin on Remy's right shoulder.

"Nothin'…" Remy answered simply.

"But you were there…" Logan pointed out.

"Yeah…but Remy didn't take nothin'…I just placed what dey were gonna show off in another exhibit…" Remy snorted. "Not my fault dey can't keep track of dere stuff…"

"So you did all that just to prove a point?" Logan asked with a tiny smile.

"Did it work?"

"Oh yeah…" Logan snorted, "Well sorry to rain on your little parade but you still have to go see Hank remember?"

"Aw c'mon…"

"No whining it's been three days, time for a check up…" Logan drawled.

Remy grumbled as he lowered his head and stared at the roof tiles.

XxXxX

Half an hour later Remy was gently nudged through the door by the Wolverine and rolled his eyes when he spotted Hank whom as usual had a smile on his face, "Well now Remy would you please take off your shirt?" Hank asked and flashed his pearly whites at the irritated sigh Remy gave.

Remy rolled his eyes as he took off his shirts, Hank frowned a bit at the bruises on Remy's back and shoulders, shaking his head a bit he approached and using a stethoscope listened to the thief's heart and lungs.

"Dis gonna take long?" Remy sighed.

"No…"

"Is not one of dose turn ya head and cough check ups is it…cause if it is Remy's out of here?"

"No…" Hank chuckled. "Take a deep breath…" he ordered placing the end of the stethoscope on Remy's chest, Remy did as asked and winced as he took in air then coughed a few times as he released it.

Hank gently patted him on the back, "Are you taking your medication at all?"

"I have medication?"

"Remy…"

"Yes…jeesh what is wit you people and what da hell happened dere?" Remy's eyes widened as he had turned his head and spotted the bruises on his back through the shiny metallic surface of a nearby stand that held the heart monitor. "Wat da fuck…" he breathed as he looked behind his left shoulder roaming his hands around feeling the rough bruises and the tiny amount of pain as his hands pressed on them, Remy then took a few steps back eyeing the two mutants in the room accusingly.

Logan stepped forward, "Calm down gumbo, remember this morning you woke up in my room right?"

Remy didn't say a word as he glared at the Wolverine as he continued to talk.

"You fought back last night, when you had a panic attack remember I told you that, you got really violent that happened when we tried to hold you down long enough so Hank could sedate ya…"

"Why was I violent?"

"We don't know Charles wouldn't tell us…you'll have to ask him about it…" Hank spoke in a calming tone as he approached Remy who flinched and stepped back, "All I need is a blood sample and to check your heart rate and your wounds then you can go alright?"

Remy thought for a moment then slowly nodded his head a bit unsure as to allow the beast to continue his examination. Remy frowned as his mind went into overdrive as he tried to figure out what had happened.

"Calm down Rem…you'll get your answers soon alright check up's almost over…" Logan tried to calm the thief.

Five minutes later Remy was breathing normally as he had just rushed out of the room and now leaned his forehead against the wall of the hall, Logan quickly followed, "Ya alright?"

"Yeah…" Remy breathed.

"Ya wanna go see Chuck?"

"Non…" he whispered, "If what I saw was bad enough ta make ya hurt me like dat, den Remy doesn't want ta know…"

"Ya sure?"

"Oh yeah…I'm tired of seeing…"

"Come on I think ya need some fresh air…" Logan sighed as he led the Cajun upstairs.

XxXxX

A few weeks quickly passed by and Remy continued with his little treatments with little complaint except when he had his little check ups with Hank, and after each session with Charles he actually started to feel a bit better with himself.

The Professor found that Remy except for the usual insults towards the students seemed to improve as he watched him walk by from his office window, Charles quirked an eye when he heard a tiny knock at the door turning he looked to a certain blue haired teen, "Good morning Hayden…" He smirked, "Off to start trouble again?"

"Eh morning Professor…no…why would you say that?" the teen asked with a smile.

"Because ever since you and Remy have shared a room I noticed that you started taking in a few of his bad habits…"

"Like what?"

"Well there would be those little pranks you two play on the students…"

"What it's entirely therapeutic…those pranks are completely innocent and besides Jean and Rogue were warned before they walked through that door…" Hayden defended himself and his partner in crime.

"Yes and the moment they stepped through the door to get to the pool they found themselves showered in liquefied horse manure…tell me where would one find something like that?"

"To tell you the truth I haven't a clue…" Hayden chuckled.

"Of course not, now what can I do for you?" Charles asked giving the teen his complete attention.

Hayden cringed a bit "Um…"

"Something you wanted?"

"Yeah you think maybe Remy can have a day off?" Hayden asked.

"Day off?"

"Yeah a day to himself out of the mansion…and I'm sure the others would gladly appreciate it…" Hayden grinned.

Charles sighed as he thought for a moment, "As I recall the last time Remy left this mansion you were with him and…"

"I know…but he didn't take anything…" Hayden pointed out.

"Yes I suppose you're right he has improved a bit these last few weeks…and you two have slowed down with the pranks…Oh alright take this with you, if anything…"

"Yeah yeah I'll call…" Hayden chuckled as he grasped the cell phone from the Professor's hands and ran out of the office. Charles chuckled as he slowly shook his head and continued looking through what he had been doing earlier.

XxXxX

Half an hour later Hayden and the Cajun were walking through the park. "Still don' get how ya convinced da Professor ta get me out of da mansion…" Remy chuckled as he looked around.

"Oh I used my extreme sense of persuasion…"

"Persuasion my ass…what you blackmail him or somethin'?"

"No…how do you do that by the way?"

"Ya need lots o practice homme…so what were da conditions dis time?" Remy sighed.

"There weren't any the Professor only gave me a cell phone that's it…" Hayden chuckled.

"Dat a fact…don tell me da Professor be trustin dis Cajun…"

"Don't start with that shut-up and enjoy being out of the mansion…" Hayden smirked.

"Alright alright don' need ta become an ass…"

"Oh shut-up…" Hayden snorted as he pushed Remy aside.

"Ya do know dat Remy can kick ya ass right?"

Hayden chuckled, "Depends if you can catch me…"

"Really…what da hell is dat?" Remy asked pointing at the boy's shoulder.

"What?" Hayden asked as he looked to where Remy was pointing.

Remy smirked as he slapped Hayden upside the head, "Dis be too easy homme…" Remy sighed as he shook his head.

An hour later as they were walking down the somewhat crowded street Remy chuckled softly as Hayden tried his best to make the thief laugh. Remy suddenly froze and looked around while Hayden continued to talk the thief narrowed his eyes when he sensed a few familiar presences nearby. What bothered him though was that they were unwanted. Turning his head Remy's eyes widened at what he saw, grabbing Hayden whom was still chatting by the arm, Remy pulled him back as he spotted what seemed to be an extremely heavy object thrown their way.

"MOVE…" Remy yelled out as he started running pulling the teen with him quickly disappearing into a few shops and exiting through the back Remy leaned against a wall within an alley

"What the hell was that?" Hayden asked trying to take a breath.

"Call Xavier…" Remy breathed bending over resting his hands on his knees but keeping his senses open.

"What who were thos…"

"Call Xavier now…" Remy barked.

Hayden not liking the tone in the thief's voice quickly took out his cell and dialed the institute, holding the phone to his ear he watched as Remy took slow deep breaths and looked around, "What do ya want me to say?"

"Tell him to send Logan an the others…I can't protect ya like dis…" he coughed, "Ah merde dis sucks…" he growled.

"Protect me from what who were those guys…"

Remy didn't answer as he slowly stood up and looked down the alley then to the roof of the buildings, holding his breath he tried to focus on something that would tell him if the ones who were after them were still around.

Hearing Hayden talking to someone, Remy felt a bit relieved that is until a tiny little alarm went off in his head looking to his left Remy quickly grabbed Hayden and pushed him against the wall as an explosion went off to the two mutants previous spot, grabbing the teen by the arm Remy pulled him out of the alley nearly getting hit by a car, Remy opened the driver's door and dragged the man out.

"Hey what the…" the driver shouted.

"OUT HOMME OR I'LL BEAT DA LIVING SHIT OUT OF YA…" Remy yelled pushing Hayden In the car, Remy slammed the door shut and sped off.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hayden asked sitting down in the passenger's side, praying that Remy would miss the pedestrians crossing the street ahead.

"Please tell me I didn't see ya drop ya cell?"

"Well yeah I did you shoved me against that wall…"

"Fuck…"

Remy held his breath as he felt a coughing fit, swerving through traffic a certain tall cat like person caught his eye as he landed right in front of them.

"Who the fuck is that?" Hayden asked as Remy slammed on the brakes.

"Get out of da car…" Remy ordered as he charged it, Hayden watching the car glow an eerie red did as was told and followed the Cajun into the nearby bank hearing a loud boom Remy prayed that they'd be able to make it in time.

"Should I even ask why the hell we're in here…" Hayden ran after the Cajun, Remy grabbed his arm as he made his way behind the tellers who immediately began to yell out for security, pushing the teen into the vault Remy slammed it shut and by using his knowledge of said vault locked them in.

Remy flinched as he began coughing hearing people scream from within the bank then suddenly feeling the walls shake as something was pounding against them. Hayden's eyes widened when he heard someone yell out. "You're mine LeBeau…" Creed growled as he clawed at the door.

Remy patted Hayden on the shoulder as he was at the moment freaking out, "Okay who the fuck was that?" he asked.

"Who da big fucken kitty?" Remy asked leaning against the wall adorning the safety deposit boxes and looked around the room.

"Yeah…" Hayden breathed staring at the door as he watched it dent since it was being pounded in.

"Creed…also know as Sabertooth…who really needs ta get neutered…" Remy chuckled.

"This ain't funny Remy…" Hayden frowned looking at the thief.

"Sorry, I been in dis situation a lot and it kinda helps ta think about something else rather then what dey gonna do ta ya…what da hell is dis place a fucken broom closet?" he wheezed looking around at the small room. "Heh dey made some improvements since last I came in here…" Remy smirked.

"Remy!"

"Calm down alright…"

"What are they going to do?"

"Ya remember I told ya dat Remy only be scared of only one person?"

"Yeah…is it one of them?"

Remy smiled, "Non…dey work for 'im though…guy's name is Sinister…" he wheezed suddenly feeling as if his lungs would burst.

Both Remy and Hayden jumped when they heard the door being slammed into probably by Creed, Scalphunter or Harpoon as they tried to break it down. Remy looked around again and seeing no other way out the thief looked to Hayden whom was at the moment still freaking out watching as the door hinges were beginning to loosen from the wall, "Use ya powers…" he whispered.

Hayden's head snapped back, "What no way…"

"Do it…"

"No you'll die…"

"Extremely tiny little sacrifice…I ain't gonna let ya get fucked wit by those bastards…do it…"

"Remy I can't…"

"Yeah ya can…ya did it before come on it'll be fun…have a big laugh…" Remy joked then sighed as he stepped forward and grasped the blue haired teen's shoulders, "It's alright…I be a tough one non…I can handle it, go ahead…"

Hayden shook his head no, "I can't…you're my best friend you'll die I can't…"

"Ah homme…I'm just tryin ta protect ya here, what dey are gonna do to ya I promise ya it will hurt and haunt ya dreams…Do it please…dey da ones dat killed da Morlocks…women and children included…please just do it…" Remy pleaded. "My life is full of misery and sorrow trust me you're doin' me a favor…please." he breathed and looked to the vault door as it was about to give way. "Hayden…please…I don' want ya goin' through da same ting I did…"

Hayden held his breath and closed his eyes when the door slammed open.

XxXxX

Four days later Hayden sighed as he looked to Remy's bed walking over to one of the boxes in his closet Hayden began searching through his stuff finding what he was looking for which was a pack of cards he stood and sat on Remy's bed bowing his head a bit he flipped the pack in his hands, "You ready kiddo?" he heard and looked up to see Logan waiting for him at the door.

"Yeah…" he mumbled as he stood up and picked up the dozen roses Storm had given him from her garden he sighed as he walked down the hall, Logan walking beside him.

"You had no choice kiddo…"

"You weren't there…could we not talk about that alright…"

"Okay…" Logan sighed as he held open the door and followed the teen downstairs,

Logan sighed as he followed the teen down the corridor. "Still don't get why you're so depressed?" Logan smirked.

"He wouldn't have been in a coma for three days and he'd still be able to breathe on his own… he wouldn't be stuck in here…" Hayden sighed as he entered Hank's office, peeking into the recovery room.

"He told you to do it, besides if you hadn't you two would be in here not just him…" Logan continued to explain as he nudged the teen forward into the room.

Charles smiled as he turned to the two as he listened to Logan's little speech. "Yes you helped him heal of sorts as he tried to recover from what happened in Antarctica by just being his friend by being there to talk to…he just didn't want you to get hurt Hayden…" Charles wheeled forward then smiled when Remy began to talk.

"Those bettah not be from you cause if dey are you need therapy homme, go give dem to a pretty girl somewhere…" Remy whispered as he watched the breathing machine he was hooked up to. "Bettah yet if ya took dose from Stormy's garden without her permission ya bettah start running homme…nothing more scarier den a pissed off Stormy…"

"Remy…" Storm scolded as she entered the room. "Do not call me dat…"

"See…What…is da truth…" Remy defended himself blinking his eyes a few times. "…and Stormy, Stormy, Stormy…" he chuckled hiding under the blanket peeking a bit to see if Storm was going to retaliate which she did she gave him a smile and stepped forward pulling the blanket away she kissed his forehead.

Remy moved his head a bit and closed his left eye preparing to get slapped or something he relaxed a bit when he felt a pair of lips on his forehead then looked up a bit confused.

Hayden smirked as he stepped forward and placed the flowers in a nearby vase, "She gave them to me and asked me to bring them down for her since she still had to get dressed…"

"Oh well den that's a whole different story…" Remy chuckled as he looked to his sister whom was running her hand through his hair, "Ya parading naked in front of dat boy?"

Logan barked a laugh, "Eh is he on new medication?" he asked.

Hank nodded with a tiny chuckle. "Oh yeah dis be good stuff…" Remy chuckled giving a thumbs up, then stared at his thumb awkwardly watching as he moved it back and forth seeming totally amazed that it could do that.

"Here thought you'd get bored so I brought ya these…" Hayden smirked and handed the thief his cards.

Remy looked all surprised, "My own pack o cards how sweet…" he smirked.

"Shut-up…" Hayden grinned.

XxXxX

A month had passed and finally Remy was able to get out of med-lab not wanting to get the annoyed Cajun started on the arguments, Hank allowed the thief to leave as long as Logan stayed close by. Walking outside within Storm's garden Remy stopped at one of Storm's lilac bushes and inhaled its sweet scent, feeling a presence Remy turned around to see who it was.

"I eh heard you were leaving…is that true?" the blue haired teen asked.

"Can't stay here kiddo dis place just drivin' me nuts…" Remy chuckled as he looked to the sky.

"So where are you going to go?" Hayden asked.

"Well there be a lot of places Remy can go…but really wants ta go home at da moment…" he whispered.

"Where's home?"

"N'Arleans…" Remy smirked. "Had a talk wit mon père dis mornin…he thought I was dead…could actually hear him cryin' on da other end of da line…" he continued.

"That's good ta hear…Um sort of…eh…I don't mean to sound like some idiot or anything but you think you can maybe keep in touch with me…"

Remy chuckled softly, "Absolutely…who else am I supposed ta bitch at…" he then looked behind the teen to see Logan walk up to them.

"Ready gumbo?"

"Yeah…" Remy sighed, "Look out for yo'self kiddo…" He grinned patting the teen on the shoulder then left with Logan to head out to New Orleans. The King of thieves and his son definitely needed to have a heart to heart.

Hayden smirked as he watched his friend leave, "Wonder what kind of trouble you're going to get yourself into?" he sighed as he looked around Storm's garden, "Okay now that Remy won't be here for a while I need to keep occupied won't be the same without him here so what sort of mischief could I start?" he chuckled softly hearing a certain frigid teen roaming outside, "Heh…here comes my first victim…this should be fun…" he whispered as he hid beside the door holding onto a hose. "Here Bobby, Bobby, Bobby, Bobby a shower courtesy of the thief's accomplice…" he snorted as he prepared to hose down the teen. Apparently hanging around Gambit had taught him a few devious things on how to annoy the famed X-men, oh this would be a fun year for the blue haired teen.

The End…


End file.
